Faraway Dawn
by Amy-Star
Summary: There are fates worse then death, the worst is losing your children. After post war the Gundam Pilots are finally living normal lives, until a deranged man stops at nothing to destroy their present happiness. LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter One: Happy Birthday to You!

##amy-chan: HOWDY HO!!!! Hey people guess what I'm actually going to finish a story!!

Reader 1: Really that's just disturbing...

amy-chan: what! How is that disturbing!?!

Reader 2: Well you've never actually finished a story except for one and how many SM/GW stories do you have? 

amy-chan: Shut up. 

Disclaimer: "I'm mere moments away from singing a contract that will let me own both Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing!" *Suddenly the contract bursts into flames

-____- * I hate my life 

****

Faraway Dawn 

Chapter One: Happy Birthday to You! 

Heero kept his breathing regular, as he pressed his lean body close up against the cold, stone wall of the building. The moon hanged high above him in the sky, shafts of white luminous light gave a silvery glow to his surroundings. He was at Relena Peacecraft's summer home, in the high northern part of the Sanq Kingdom. Apparently there had been rumors that, assassins were planning to kill Relena. He of course was sent in, to be her temporally body guard for the night. He wondered silently, if maybe this was another one of Relena's plots to make him "her' s". She just didn't want to admit, that he loved someone else. If she wasn't the one thing that held the peace together, he would probably be helping these so called assassins. 

He mentally decided to go into the mansion, he had already did a look over of the vicinity. Checking out every escape rout, or entry an assassin could take, and making sure he would be able to head them off in any situation. Feeling satisfied with his inspection, he moved silently within the shadows so not to be seen. The night air was chilly, his breath came out in small puffs of wispy mist. Mutely he opened the large oak doors, quietly as he could. But they were old and made a terrible groaning sound, destroying the calm night atmosphere. 

Holding his breath, his body tensed up ready to move in any direction if an intruder came his way. Waiting a full two minutes, he then continued on in the house. Closing the door behind him, it thudded with a clunk echoing off the high entry way walls. It didn't take long for Heero's eyes to get use to the darkness, everything around him moved in shadows. 

His cobalt eyes then narrowed, something wasn't right no one was suppose to be here yet. Yet he could hear someone breathing, no wait more then one person was here. His hand instinctively went for his gun, as the trained perfect soldier got ready to attack. Suddenly a blinding flash of light, hit his eyes that were accustomed to the darkness, making them squint. Raising a hand to shield himself from the light, and used the other to raise his gun. 

"SURPRISE!!" 

Heero froze his movements when he realized what was happening, and quickly taking his finger off the trigger. He stared back at the faces of his friends and family, as they smiled happily at him releasing balloons and throwing confetti in the air. For a moment no one spoke, as Heero watched them hiding his confusion from them, their smiles respectively began to become more nervous. Duo as usual was the first to speak up, "hey there Heero how about you put the gun away, you might scare the children." Heero put it away without a word and continued to stare at them, as they moved towards him some more cautious then others. 

"Daddy, daddy!" A young girl squealed, her golden blonde hair down up in twin pony tails, and buns. She rushed forward ahead of everyone, her sapphire blue eyes wide with excitement and joy. Heero crouched down so he could be at eye level with his young daughter, she halted almost two inches in front of his face. "Were you surprised Daddy?!" She questioned, hopefully giving him the cutest puppy dog look. Heero nodded yes, which sent the little girl off in a explosion of whoops and giggles. Everyone else merely sweatdrop, knowing that the perfect soldier was anything but surprised. 

Usagi waddled up to her family, the bulge in her stomach was obvious through her flower print dress. Heero regarded her carefully, Usagi knew he wasn't happy that she was up and moving. Usagi was the bigger version of her daughter, right to the same hair and eyes. She smiled gently at her husband, hugging both him and her daughter, when he got up with Chibi-Usa in his arms. "Happy birthday sweetheart" Usagi answered, which got a loud 'awwww' from Duo and his son Solo. 

"Come everyone lets go get some cake!" Usagi cheered, followed by the children. Chibi-Usa kissed her father's cheek before joining the rest of them. 

Heero now studied his surroundings, everywhere you look there were balloons, a large sign was put up that said, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY" in large red letters. In front of him was a table littered with snacks, a large white cake, and a pile of presents. "Happy birthday Heero" Duo announced clapping his friend hard on the back. He noticed the other Gundam Pilots now grouped around him, their wives and children were currently dishing out cake. 

"It's not my birthday" Heero simply said in his monotonous voice, once his two Usagi's were gone. Duo sighed shaking his head, making his long braid swaying with his movements. 

"You really know how to kill the moment" Duo commented, giving Heero an exasperated look. 

"Usagi really wanted to give you a birthday party, and since you don't remember yours she picked today" Quatre explained, smiling over at his kids who were inhaling their cake. Heero nodded leaving it at that, he didn't want to upset Usagi. Especially with her hormones as crazy as they were, he didn't fear much but Usagi while she carried a baby was defiantly frightening. 

"Dad come on before there's no cake left" Solo Maxwell stated, tugging at his father's sleeve. 

"That would only happen if we let you eat first " Duo answered mildly following his son's lead. Solo gave him the classic 'Maxwell smirk' as his violet eyes danced with mirth. Much to Makoto's disbelief Solo was the carbon copy of Duo, from his dark violet eyes, to his thick chestnut hair, even the way he acted. Except he didn't seem to care very much for Duo's hairstyle, instead he always wore his lucky black baseball hat. 

"Not my fault I'm a growing boy" Solo replied, his nose in the air acting like he was deeply wounded by his words. 

"Liar" Duo responded, picking Solo up and swinging him onto his shoulders. "How dare you! I may run, and hide but I never tell a lie" Solo said, pointing a finger up in triumph.

"Just what this world needed another Duo" Wufei grumbled, watching the two of them as they run to the table to consume food. Quatre laughed softly, as Trowa's lips twitch in humor, they made their way to the snack table, which was slowing getting smaller thanks to the hurricane Maxwells. 

"Here Heero" Minako Quatre's wife spoke, handing him a paper plate with a piece of white cake, with gooey white frosting. "It would be sad if the birthday boy didn't get any of his own cake" she threw him a brilliant even when all he gave for thanks was a nod. Quatre came up kissed her tenderly on the forehead, then resting his hand on her waist. 

"Where's Kalila?" Quatre questioned about their three month year old, baby girl. "Over there" Minako pointed while munching on chips, "see Eros is holding her, isn't he the cutest big brother?" 

Quatre grinned seeing his son, hold his little sister firmly in his arms. His eyes were a bright blue just like Quatre's, but his hair was Minako's pale sunshine, only his was more wavy then Minako's. Eros noticed Quatre starring at him and grinned waving his hand, then turned back to Solo catching him in the act of stealing his cake. 

Wufei sat a few feet away from the table, not wanting to be part of the mayhem. Soon he was joined by his daughter, her thin shiny black hair was done in a low ponytail. Though not as tight as her fathers, her bangs almost came over her amethyst eyes so much like her mother's. Wufei gazed down at her, noticing she had her arms crossed over her chest like him. She had a scowl on her face, that Wufei couldn't tell if she got it from him, or her mother, or a mixture of both. 

"Why aren't you getting cake?" Wufei asked, gently which would surprise anyone that knew him. 

"Maxwell stole mine" she spat out, now dropping her arms and her hands clenched into fists. 

"Ah" Wufei breathed out, "and will you allow that injustice to go on?" Sakura stared up at her father, then a fire erupted at the depths of her eyes. She dashed off quickly, to dish out Solo's punishment that he deserved. 

"Do you feel that was for the best?" Rei asked softly, coming up from behind him, her arms slipped around him as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Humph onna I did not raise a weak daughter" Wufei sounded, watching his little girl with pride as she hit Solo on the head. Rei sighed as she step back from him, "I don't feel like dealing with you right now," Wufei glared at his wife's retreating form. 

"What do you mean _deal_ with?" 

"Can't catch me!" Solo yelled, running away from the revenge of Sakura Chang. 

"Get back here Maxwell!" Not realizing she almost hit another person, as she continued on with her pursuit. Athena Barton watched the two, hoping neither one of them would get hurt. She nervously twirled her light brown hair down up in ponytails around in her finger. Her olive green eyes, stared down at the floor nervously, she was never good with crowds. Even if these people were her mother's and father's friends, she didn't know them all that well. 

"Athena honey you okay?" Ami asked, stopping her conversation with Makoto to look down at her daughter. Athena nodded her ponytails bobbing up and down, scuffing her shoe on the floor. Ami smiled kindly, her ocean blue eyes filled with understanding. 

"Can you excuse me Makoto?" Makoto gave her a tired grin, "yeah better make sure my men haven't gotten themselves into trouble" she then sighed, as she heard Solo crying for Sakura to stop. Ami bowed a thank, and grabbed Athena's hand as they walked away together. Now Athena felt safe, her mommy was with her now, everything would be okay. 

"Now where is your farther and brother?" Ami mused lowly, as she scanned for them. Trowa was silently drinking something from a red paper cup, while Triton was reaching for another piece of cake. "Hello, you two once again were hiding" Ami announced , Athena ran up and hugged her father's leg. Trowa smiled for the first time that night, as he bended down and brought her up to his secure arms. Triton turned to gaze at them, his navy blue hair was similar to his mothers, only his bangs went more in front of his eyes. Not completely or to one side like Trowa's, ocean blue eyes studying his farther and twin sister. 

"Can I have everyone's attention" Duo declared jumping up on one of the nearby chairs. The babble of conversation went down, as they all turned towards Duo. "Let me just say that Heero is more than just a friend, he's a comrade in the valiant war we fought. A man that we all trust, and know that in the end he will always come through..." 

"Are you drunk Maxwell?" Wufei's cocky voice, rang out above Duo speech. "Why yes I' am my good man, but that's not the point. I ask all of you to raise your glasses to our friend Heero Yuy!" 

"TO HEERO!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The creaking floor boards would make anyone go crazy, the dim light from the dying bulb sent off dark shadows across the dirty apartment. The walls were covered with pictures, of a Wing Zero, Death Scythe Hell, Heavyarms, Sandrock, and Altron. From news papers clippings, to actual photos that covered every space of the walls. A dark form sat hunched over in front of faint glow of his computer screen. 

He relaxed back into the chair, his eyes scanning what he considered to be a shrine to the greatest warriors ever to live. The shooting stars, the ones that lit up the sky with their bravery, strength and beauty. How he admired, and dare he say loved the Gundam Pilots. Not only the Gundam's themselves which he thought were moving masterpieces. But the pilots themselves, each with their own deadly beauty that made his heart flutter. How majestic they were, those brave knights who vowed to protect the peace. If they were here right at this moment, he fall to his knees and worship them. 

Yes he did love the Gundam Pilots, how he dearly loved them. But their warrior light was slowly dying out, no longer did they fight with courage unknown to any man. It was all because of those vile women, and the disgusting beings that come out of them. They were not worthy to be with gods, such as the Gundam Pilots. He was going to correct this little mistake. 

By any means necessary. 

amy-chan: WELL THERE IT IS!!! Not the whole thing but the first chapter^__^ read and review if you love me!!! Which I'm sure you all...ACK!!!

Okay who hit me with this brick, huh who did it!!!


	2. Chapter Two: Shooting Stars Once so Brig...

amy-chan: WOW! I'm so happy that so many people reviewed I thought you all hated me ^___^ thanks you guys, sorry this took a while I'm doing exams now. 

Disclaimer: "Well I would go and get a new contract since my last one kind of well exploded, but I'm too busy studying CURSES!!!" 

****

Damia-Queen of the Gypsi's: COOKIES!!! Thanks so much for not throwing a brick at me! It has been a while but I'm glad to hear of you again, and that you like my story! Nifty name change :) Thanks for your reveiw!

****

Mercury Ice Storm: You have good senses but believe me it ain't a little bit of malice, then again you probably were being sarcastic heh heh. EXACTLY! You can't get more awesome then Duo getting drunk ;). I really appreciate your review *sob* you're too kind. 

****

Kitten's Blade: Don't worry even if my hands were cut off I would still write, I would use my toes. (though I would make the key board stink) And who cares if your readers can't handle violence, tell me what story it is I'll read it haha me like violence.....yeah I sound a bit creepy. Thanks bunches for you review!

Sadie Joyce-Myst Lady: YEAH!!! I haven't heard from you for so long!!! I love your review, are you reveling in my madness or do you prefer that summary better!?!?! Either way is good, thanks for reviewing my story:) 

****

Eisen: Yes I promise this fic will be finished if I don't, I give you permission to hit me on the head *hard*. You're review meant a lot to me, so thank you for doing it. Peace out! Don't worry the creepy guy will soon be revealed! 

****

Minako Winner: First its an honor for you to be reviewing my story, this is soooo cool I can die happy now. Though you watching me is a little creepy and probably fairly boring for you, I don't do much ^__^. 

****

PrincessIndigo: I LOVE YOU TOO!!! Yep Makoto is defiantly Lita, don't feel bad though before I knew the Japanese names, when I read SM fics I had no idea who Usagi was. Duo is pretty much a hottie, but I like my Trowa better *drools*. Once my exams are down, I'm going to sit down and read all of your stories^__^ And I'm sure they are excellent. And don't worry I love long reviews, they make me smile. YOU HAVE ICE CREAM!!! I want some! HEHE thanks for you review and your time :) 

****

Sunshine Fia: Yeah he's defiantly not a very nice man, in this chapter that will certainly come into focus. Yea Hee-chan not knowing his birthday is sad, almost as sad as my papa forgetting mine. Thanks for your review, I'll be waiting for the next one:) 

****

Faraway Dawn 

Chapter Two: Shooting Stars Once so Bright 

"Come on Athena dear we'll find him" Catherine assured her little niece, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Athena sniffled, liquid green eyes watering up with tears again . Kiki her small white dog had gone missing, and no one could find her. Triton nodded in agreement, starring at his sister with sympathy, he hated to see her upset. 

Athena smiled sadly at her aunt Cathy, she was always so nice to her but unfortunately they almost never saw her. She worked in the circus, and never stayed in the same place twice at the moment they were spending their vacation here for a while. "Maybe Kiki went to look at the other animals?" Triton suggested solemnly, pointing towards the cages in the distance. Catherine grinned at Triton happy to see him trying to help, he may have Ami's hair and eyes color. But he inherited his serious expressions from Trowa, she even suspected that he one day he would be as tall as Trowa. 

"You two go look, I'm going to go get breakfast going" Catherine said cheerfully trying to lighten up the depressing mood. 

"O-okay" Athena responded, her voice cracking with misery as she dried away her tears with the back of her hand. Catherine wiped her hands on her jean shorts, watching the two of them go hand in hand towards the animal cages. Such precious little children, though they were too silent for her liking. Oh well she was use to the silence, after all her brother was Trowa Barton. 

Speaking of the devil Trowa like always seemed to appear out from thin air as he came up from behind her, she threw him a smile and an enthusiastic wave. "Morning onii-chan" she cried out, then her face scrunched up when she realized what he was wearing. His Preventors jacket. 

"Oh Trowa..." she sighed knowing what was coming, "I have to go in for a while" Trowa announced, ignoring Catherine's disappointed face. When Trowa and Ami got married after the war, they both lived comfortably with her at the circus. But when they had the children, Catherine insisted that they go find a home for their children. Just because she loved the circus life, didn't mean it was a good place for children to grow up in. Trowa got the only job he could think of, and that was taking up the position of Sercurity Operations Commander at the Preventors. Which worked out well, because Ami was the head of Medical Command there as well. 

"How's Athena doing?" Trowa asked, concern surfacing into his voice, keeping a well trained eye on the two small figures in the distance. 

"Well...I guess okay, I'm sure the dumb mut is here somewhere" Catherine answered hopefully, twisting her head around hoping to spot him. Trowa gave one last glace at the two small forms of his children by the lion cages, "go there and make sure they don't put their hands in the lion cage." 

Catherine grinned evilly, "you're one to talk, and do I hear Trowa Barton being worried?" 

Trowa didn't answer, "I have to go talk to Ami" was all he said, turning his back to her and walking away. Catherine threw hands up in the air, sure glad she didn't have to live with him anymore. 

Trowa step inside the trailer, letting the metal screen door bang behind him the loud clanked echoed in the empty trailer . Despite Catherine's income she was able to get a fairly large trailer, it was almost like an apartment or small house. His acute hearing picked up Ami humming while she brushed her hair in the bathroom, he ambled silently in without her noticing. He observed her as she gently tugged the brush through her ocean blue locks, he couldn't believe at times that she was his wife, mother of his children, and besides Quatre his best friend. When he was fighting in the Eve wars, the idea of him getting married and having children was out of the question. He would have probably a better chance of dying first, before finding someone willing to marry him. He wasn't sure if he was capable of love, having never able to experience it when he was young, but both Ami and Catherine proved him wrong on that. 

Ami finally noticed him from the corner of her sapphire eyes and jumped back in surprise, "Trowa don't do that" she breathed out heavily holding a hand to her fast beating heart. Trowa just cocked his head to the side slightly, noticing she was wearing only a white tee-shirt that stuck lightly to her body from her wet skin. Ami noted his stare, and blushed as her eyes wandered around trying to find something else to give her attention to other than his intense eyes. Trowa gave a half smirk, he thought it was cute how this confident, smart women could act like a school girl when he was around. 

Trowa's moved in his tall form seeming bigger than usual, considering Ami was a little shorter then the average person. He raised a hand to her cheek, stroking the soft moist skin. Ami leaned into his touch, her hands moving up to his face. "I have to go to work" Trowa said, wishing he didn't catch the discontent swirling in her eyes. 

"O...well that's okay I'm sure it's important" Ami replied, moving away from him keeping her eyes on the fading yellow tile floor. 

Trowa knew he probably should say something to make her feel better , but he wasn't good with words. He pulled her into a hug, pressing her lithe form against him, loving the feel of her warm body. He ran his fingers through her damp hair, resting his head on top of hers. She smelled like springtime light and fresh, filling his senses of how this felt so right. 

"I'm sorry" he murmured, then brought his lips down to gentle caress hers. Ami mind went all fuzzy as she lost herself in his touch, the feel of his soft lips against hers, she didn't want him to go now more than ever. Trowa pulled back slowly, dropping his arms away from her she gazed back at him with a dazed expression of want. He'd better go now before he was tempted to stay longer, which would happen if he didn't leave soon. 

"I'll be back by tonight." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Wufei concentrated all of his mental power, as he sat cross legged amidst all the blooming cherry trees at the shrine. He was doing his morning meditation before breakfast, as he breathed in deeply the sweet fragrant air of spring. This was one of his favorite times of the day, when absolute peacefulness was his sanctuary, becoming one with nature. Wufei opened his liquid black eyes lazily, they were fogged up with memories. After the war as usual he was the first to leave, for he was the solitary dragon and it was the way he lived. After his entire clan was destroyed he became the sole benefactor of the clan fortune. There was enough money to last him for rest of his life, but it came at a heart breaking price. He lost a home, a place to go back to, a place to belong to. He wandered for six months, traveling around with no specific destination. 

Then he came across this temple, in his travels Wufei always preferred to spend his nights at temples more than hotels. He still pondered whether or not it was a good idea he had stopped here, yes now he did have a family but still. Wufei was not the man to lose control, he was an educated man, who always dealt with problems in a cool reasoning manner. Yet nothing could prepare him for seeing his old enemy, right there in front of him wearing a priestess outfit. He should have turned away at that moment, he should have never gaze into her eyes. He ignored his inner instincts, and since had never left her or this place. 

The snapping of a twig woke him from his thoughts, he remained in the same position as if he didn't hear anything. The footsteps were light, but not very skilled considering they stomped on leaves and twigs at almost every step. He then felt a rush of wind, as two thin arms wrapped themselves around his neck. 

"I got you!" Sakura cried happily, Wufei smiled letting his daughter think she actually did get him. 

"You're kendo practices have been paying off" Wufei mused as Sakura dropped her embrace. 

"Grandpa told me it was because of his teachings" Sakura stated, looking confused as her farther but on a sour face. 

Wufei never liked Rei's grandfarther, when Duo got older he believed that was what he was going to be. Perverted and annoying, not that wasn't the person he was now. "Well your grandfarther says a lot of things that aren't true" Wufei seethed, he detested the idea of that old pervert teaching his daughter. Sakura was a temple maiden in training, and since Rei was so busy running the temple she didn't have time to give Sakura the proper training. 

"Wufei there you are, the Preventers called" Rei called out, an aggravated expression gracing her face. She was moving towards them at a steady pace, walking with her back straight and eyes forward glarring at him. Wufei raised an eyebrow, why would the Preventers call him? 

"Go find Grandpa Sakura make sure he's not bothering any young girls" Wufei ordered, getting up from the ground. Sakura bowed before running through the storm of falling cherry blossoms, her clothing swishing with her movements. 

"What do you think it could be?" Rei questioned, gazing at her husband her displeasure was now replaced with concern. 

Wufei snorted "who knows those people can't handle anything, they always call me in." Rei rolled her eyes at the sky, but still smiled, his cocky attitude made him special. 

"Well just don't be too long, Sakura would be upset" Rei then sauntered up to him. She leaned in so close that there mouths were only inches apart, Wufei blushed lightly at her actions. She was about to kiss him, when Wufei frowned and grabbed her by the shoulders pushing her away. Rei was surprised by his actions, and the rage now appearing in his eyes. She then heard an old cackle, and sweatdropped realizing what happened. 

She spun around, placing her hands on her hips as she assaulted the old man. "GRANDPA! DON'T DO THAT!" The short wrinkled old man jumped out of the bushes laughing at them. 

"Hehehe what didn't you continue? Hehehe" An out of breath Sakura then came up behind him, starring with bewilderment at her grandfather. Wufei shook his head, he would leave this to Rei. Walking slowly, back to the temple to go see what the Preverters wanted. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quatre strolled down the empty hallways of the Winner mansion, he enjoyed getting up early. Watching the sun rise, not having to dodge one of the thirty Mancnacs, or a servant. Though his peaceful morning routine had just been shattered, moments before he received news from the Preventers. That they would be needing him, and for him to come down to headquarters right away. 

Minako was going to give him hell for this, she always was complaining that he never made any time for her or the children. He didn't do it purposely, it was hard being the head of the Winner family. And actually he believed he was doing an pretty good job at being a farther. Granted he wasn't perfect, but he always made sure that he was free on Sundays. That was his day to be with his children and wife, even if all of his advisors disagreed with it. Which they very much did, a day had not gone by when he hadn't heard complaining on how Quatre was not as dedicated as his late Farther was. Yet his father was not dedicated to him or his sisters. 

Quatre stopped when he notice the door to his daughter's room was open, he abruptly halted glancing into the dark bedroom. He smiled leaning against the door way, Kalila's room was decorated in soft pinks, and bundles of lace. Beautiful dolls, and cute stuff toys littered the floor. Paintings on the wall of angels, unicorns, and fairies gave it a almost magical feeling. He then saw Minako holding Kalila wrapped up in a pink, silk blanket. Rocking them both on the handsome, craved rocking chair by the window. The sun was just coming up through the high French windows, taking Quatre's breath away. Minako hummed softly to her baby, Kalila made soft sucking sounds as she greedily drank from her bottle. 

"She seems hungry" Quatre whispered, not wanting to break this treasured moment. 

Minako gazed up and grinned at him, "she's like me always ready to eat, or maybe she's more like Usagi then." Quatre chuckled loving the pondering look on his wife's face. Actual he liked everyone of her expression, well maybe not her angry one too fondly. She almost wasn't going to be his wife, and that was mostly his fault. They did fell in love during the war, but did nothing about considering their circumstances. Its rather difficult to pursue a relationship, when people are dropping bombs on your head. When the war was over, another war probably one more deadly then the previous one came between them. His sister's did not approve of him marrying someone like her, what they referred to as 'rift-raff'. Unfortunately for them they weren't prepares to be Minako's enemy, and that she never took a no for an answer. She pursued him, and in front of his sisters demanded that he marry her. Now most men wouldn't appreciate that kind of boldness, but Quatre didn't mind he loved her, even for her outrageous antics. 

Minako gently tugged the bottle away, and then softly brought Kalila up to her shoulders to burp her. A servant would usually would do this sort of thing in high class home, Quatre knew even if his mother was alive she wouldn't look after him this way. Rich people just didn't there was no need, they had enough money to hire a nanny. Minako wasn't fond of the idea, of not being there when her children first walked, or spoke their first word. She was their mother, and a mother took care of her children. 

Yet another reason why his sister's hated Minako, her coming in and trying to change tradition. 

"I have to go out for awhile" Quatre stated, watching as Minako put Kalila back into her crib. She gazed up at him with sadden eyes, Quatre felt his heart give a hurtful twinge. Minako could bend Quatre's will with those eyes, especially when hurt swam in those sapphire blue eyes. 

"Well you better say good-bye to Eros or he'll be upset" Minako spoke in a disgruntled tone, smoothing out the blankets on top of Kalila. Quatre approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist, Minako sighed and leaned up against him.

"I'll be quick I promise" Quatre whispered in her ear, then gave her teasing kisses down her neck. Minako moaned in pleasure, savoring the feel of Quatre's hot breath on her skin. "I'm going to go find Eros now" Quatre confirmed, letting go of his wife against his wishes. Minako nodded and went back to her daughter, Quare silently crept out of the room. 

Quatre sighed, he was going to make up for this later, or there would be hell to pay in bed. Now with less skip in his step, he walked down the halls as if he was walking to his doom. At that moment Eros stepped out of his room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Morning father" Eros then yawned loudly, before smiling sleepily up at his farther. Quatre returned the smile, he ran a hand through Eros thick golden hair. 

"I have to go out for a little while son, but I'll be back by tonight" Eros forced a heartbreaking smile, trying to be brave. 

"Oh it's okay dad, we can play tomorrow right?" Eros questioned, giving him the puppy dog look, Quatre knew for sure his mother taught him how to do. 

"You bet!" Quatre exclaimed, lifting his son up into the air. Eros laughed, as he grinned widely at his farther, "and don't worry I'll take care of Mom and Kalila." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You ready dad this is going to be a hard one" Solo warned his farther, holding the football like it was a weapon. 

Duo gave an over dramatic scared look, "oh I'm so afraid! Eeeeek!" Duo squealed in a girly voice. Solo giggled, before readjusting his black cap, with determination in his eyes he released the football with all his might. The ball sailed high in the perfect blue sky, Duo backed up getting ready to catch. Only to have it hit him on the head with a bong, then bounced in the air again. 

"Owie" Duo yelped rubbing the top of his head, Solo busted into a fit of giggles rolling around on the ground holding his sides. Duo smirked evilly at him, "oh you think that's funny huh?" Solo screamed out in fake fright, as he ran away from Duo who suddenly had transformed into a zombie. 

"Ack! MOMMMMYY" Solo yelled, running quickly across the green grass, to where his mom was at the picnic table getting lunch ready. Solo ran behind her legs, using her as a shield against the terrible monster approaching him. Makoto laughed as the Duo/zombie came up his face blank with expression as low grunts emitted from him. 

"You're horrible people are going to think we beat him" Makoto laughed out, Duo then dropped the act when he noticed the potato chips. 

"Well we do don't we?" Duo asked innocently, then stuffed a handful of chips in his mouth. Makoto sweatdropped, "just don't eat too much the sandwiches are almost ready." But her voice went in one ear and out the other, as she watched them both scarf down the chips. 

After lunch Solo went to go play with some other kids at the playground, while Makoto and Duo lazed around on the blanket. Duo sighed contently, his hands absentmindedly playing with Makoto's hair. He always wanted this kind of life, he was expecting it would be with Hilde not with Makoto. Unfortunately when someone goes and betrays you, its kind of hard to think about spending your life with them. 

After Hilde he wasn't expecting to find another women, who would understand him like she did. Then Makoto waltzed in who for some strange reason, could comprehend the inner workings that went on in his head. Even when she was his enemy during the war, he knew that he was going to marry her. And would you believe right before it all ended they did. She would always joked that he did it, just incase if he died in the last battle he wouldn't be a virgin. He still hadn't told her, that he already had sex with Hilde and not just once. Oh well that could wait for another day, he was enjoying this right now. 

Yep life was good, maybe death had decided to leave him alone, and let him liver a life without him, "What are you thinking about?" Makoto murmured getting up from her position, and rested her head on his chest. 

"Hmmmm about how I want another sandwich" Duo answered with a goofy grin on his face. Makoto hit him harder in the shoulder then he would have liked. Duo rubbed his shoulder "man you play rough", Makoto frowned at him seeming unconcerned with his injury she inflicted upon him. 

"You asked for it" Makoto grumbled, and moved to get up before Duo yanked her back down again. He literally jumped on her, held her wrists down so she couldn't move. 

"Get off me Duo" Makoto ordered, squirming around trying to get back up. 

"Nope I like where you are now" Duo responded, he then moved down and softly kissed her lips. Makoto stopped struggling and decided he could do this for now, and whimpered with pleasure as he deepened the kiss. He started to gently grind against her hips, and Makoto arched her back leaving no space in between them. 

Their heated make out was interrupted by the shrill of Duo's cell phone, "let it ring" Duo whispered against her forehead desire cracking his tone. They both were thrilled when the ringing stopped, as Makoto began to unbutton Duo's shirt running her finger down his hard chest, loving the feel of his skin over taut muscle. Then the phone started to ring again, the both of them groaned as they moved apart. Duo answered the phone with his shirt half open, "this better be good" a flustered Duo growled. 

"Lady Une what's the matter?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you have a four?" Chibi-Usa inquired slyly, leaning forward against the table. 

"No, go fish" Heero replied simply, in the same emotionless voice he always had. Chibi-Usa made a whining sound, before glaring at her cards murderously. 

"Queen?" Was all Heero said, watching his daughter with slight amusement. 

"No! I knew I should have asked that one" she grumbled, before reluctantly giving him the card. Outside the rain came down in hard torrents, the sound of the rain hitting the roof and windows filled the house. Chibi-Usa flinched when a loud boom of thunder shook the air, she like her mother and was deathly afraid of lighting. Luckily for her mother that she slept as if she were in a coma, and wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. 

Heero smiled inwardly at his daughter's frighten face, and wondered what it would be like to be frightened? Heero was never familiar with emotions, he was trained that they were useless in the battle field when he was young. Now he the perfect soldier was sitting at a kitchen table playing cards with his young daughter, while his pregnant wife took a nap. The only chance he thought something remotely like this would happen, it would be because Relana told him to do it. 

Was he ever in love with Relena? Maybe, she defiantly helped him become more in touch with his softer side, but there was something that never clicked. Then Usagi came along in her usual flurry of enthusiasm and excitement, but could wield a gun almost as well as himself. He could run from Relena, she never had the capabilities to find him. Usagi on the other hand was a different story, she had no trouble in locating him he contemplated the idea that she bugged him. Unfortunately for him she was the last person he wanted to see, not because he didn't love her. More like he knew that he would fall in love with her, if he gave her a chance. 

"Daddy? Daddy?" 

Usagi finally just got impatient with him, and told him to marry her or she would kill him. He didn't regret doing it yet, but the life of an assassin required no loved ones, and many enemies. Now he had one child, and another one coming. Could he go back to being emotionless, if he was needed to fight in a war again. 

"Daddy? I said do you have a Jack?" 

Heero focused his eyes, blinking back all the memories of the past that were resurfacing in his mind. "Yes" he answered giving her the card, he didn't need to look he memorized all of his cards. Chibi-Usa smiled happily, bouncing in her seat making her pigtails along with her. Heero decided he should let her win, that would make her happy. 

Suddenly they both turned their heads towards the sounds of Usagi grunting and wheezing as she came down the stairs. Heero got up from his chair to see if she would need his help, but she was already at the doorway. She breathed in deeply leaning against the wall, sweating as if she just ran a marathon. "You should have called me" Heero stated, watching his young wife catch her breath. 

Usagi shot him a death glare rival to his own, and that was really scary. "Shut-up Yuy this is all your fault anyway, you made me like this!" Usagi spat, collapsing into a nearby chair. 

"How's it daddy's fault?" Chibi-Usa asked curiously, her little face scrunching up with confusion. Heero and Usagi both exchanged glances, "never mind dear, I'll tell you when you get older." 

Chibi-Usa didn't appreciate the answer, it was obvious by the way she stuck out her tongue then pouted. Usagi sighed then turned and smiled brightly at Heero, "Koibito do you think you could make me and egg and peanut butter sandwich?" 

This was one of the reasons why Heero didn't know what to do with Usagi when she was pregnant. She could extremely mad and everything bad happening was his fault, she would burst into tears out of no where saying she was fat, and he didn't love her. Or she could act like preppy high-school girl on Prozac, it was all very tiring. She was like a walking bomb, one he didn't think he could defuse easily. 

"Ewwwww mama why would you want that?" Chibi-Usa exclaimed making gagging expression. 

"I don't know just a craving I'm having" Usagi said naively almost innocently. Heero went to make the sandwich before she started to cry, spouting out nonsense like he didn't love her enough to make a sandwich. He was getting the eggs out when, the phone rang. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This better be good Une" Wufei growled when Lady Une finally walked into the room, where all the Gundam Pilots were waiting impatiently. Lady had changed a great deal since her days at OZ her long cinnamon brown hair, now was loose and flowed down her back. Replacing her glasses for laser eye surgery, it was easier to see the warmth in her brown eyes. 

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting the meeting went longer then expected" Une answered bowing to them, then sat herself down at her desk. 

"I'm sorry to call you all from your busy lives" when none of them answered, Une merely smiled sadly. "But I hope you realize that I wouldn't call you unless it was important" this time she received at least some disgruntled grunts of agreement. 

"Don't worry Miss. Une just please tell us what the problem is?" Quatre of course was the first to forgive her. Une reached over her desk and picked up a brown folder, rifling through it she pulled out a group of photos. Spreading them out in front of them, she gave them a grave nod towards the pictures. The gundam pilots looked at one another, before moving forward to see what the pictures were. Wufei cursed under his breath turning his head away from the images, Quatre appeared nauseas his skin going slightly green, Duo shivered as if a cold chill ran up his back, both Heero and Trowa remained motionless but inside they were reeling with horror. 

There were six photographs each one them were of child's head, faces blue and gray from decay. Their expression were that of pure torture with their mouth opened wide in cut off screams, and young innocent eyes glossy from death. "Each of them we believe were killed by the same man, what makes this case so unusual is the following things. First no evidence was found, not even a single fingerprint was located. All of the children just simply vanished, sometime during the day..." 

"Une no offence how does this tie in with us, or the Preventers for that matter?" Wufei cut Une off, a very annoyed expression on his face. Une searched the faces of the other pilots, and saw that they weren't totally disagreeing with Wufei. 

"Well if you let me finish, you would know. These were all children of retired White Fang and OZ soldiers, and at every scene this note was left." Une grabbed the folder again, and half heartily pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper. handing it over to Wufei, feeling he was the first she needed to convince. 

The Shooting Stars once so bright

Are no longer shining in the sky

Because of the Sun, Moon and the Earth 

~ Servant to the Gundams 

amy-chan: Spooky Spooky!! This will be the last boring chapter, its going to get more exciting from now on!!! Now review if you love me *quickly puts up umbrella* ahhh good no bricks today. Anyway as I was saying...*BAM*!!

Ooookay now who dropped this piano on me? 


	3. Chapter Three: The First Child Lost

amy-chan: MY DEAR LORD! I was not expecting so many reviews T--T you guys are soooo wonderful thank-you!! Sorry this took a while but I had job interviews, I'll tell you guys if I get one ^__^ 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, seriously I don't I live in a box right out side of a Chinese restaurant! 

****

princess2000204: Oh believe me I have lots in store for my lovely readers, and thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story! 

****

hayle: Well that might be kind of hard, Heero is not known for being a warm and cuddling guy. Perhaps I should make him watch Care Bears ten hours straight!!! muwhahaha! Anyway thanks for your review! 

****

Eisen: Let me just say I will ban you from reading my stories if you kill off my characters -___- lol joking you can kill him if you want, just be warned it'll be hard to continue the story. You think I did good with those scenes?__? Personally I think I suck at romance but thanks for your support!! And of course you always wonderful reviews:)

****

Mercury Ice Storm: Yes in fact he is the crazed, obsessive, psycho dude from the room, what sweetheart huh? Awwww thank you! you're a sweetie for saying so, thank you so much that really made my day thank you ^__^

****

Sadie Joyce- Myst Lady: HIYO!! I'm doing pretty good considering I can't find a job oh the joys of living in a small town, anyway enough of that how are you? Moonlight Legend is defiantly coming and for you I will reveal there is a boat in the next chapter that's all I'm saying. What can I say I'm a traditionalist I love those couples so much^__^ Sorry about Usagi/Heero though when those parts come up close your eyes and scroll *winks* Thank you for you review! 

****

Minako Winner: MINAKO WINNER!! No worries you can just protect me from the other creepy people that stalk me, especially the evil ones! VIVE LA MINAKO/QUATRE!!! I will never let them die as long as they live in my heart. And for saying I'm a great author means so much coming from like one of the greatest SM/GW writer so thank-you!!

****

Jensei no Megami: THANK YOU!!! And please no killing of character you and Eisen should never meet I will have no characters left *sob* But thank you anyway for your wonderful review:) 

Sunshine Fia: Sorry about all the gross stuff I hope I haven't offended you in anyway. And the real question is when FF.net not being dumb? So don't worry about it, the stupid thing kept kicking me off last night. And about the girls and children well you'll have to see...dun dun dun daaa

****

Gackt Camui: I'm glad you find it interesting, I always try to anyways with my stories. Thank you so much for taking the time to review!!

****

Damia- Queen of the Gypsi's: SO IT WAS YOU HUH!! Well at least your piano is editable so I won't hate you, *chomps on piano* I'm wadef oufr engoy de ory! *swallows* heh sorry, I'm glad you enjoyed the story!! And thanks for the review!! 

Faraway Dawn 

Chapter Three: The First Child Lost 

Solo yawned loudly during the boring Museum director's speech; he got a few giggles out of his friends and a glare from his teacher. Flashing her the old Maxwell smile, she gave him the evil eye but didn't do anything else. 

"Some paleontologists think that all dinosaurs were "warm-blooded" in the same sense that modern birds and mammals are: that is, they had rapid metabolic rates. Other scientists think it unlikely that any dinosaur could have had a rapid metabolic rate." The man who had to be at least eighty because when he spoke the words wheezed out as if it was his last words. Solo felt himself wanting to go to sleep; this was mind numbing not to mention pointless. 

Why should he care about something that was already dead? 

Solo felt a sharp nudge poke into his left side, he yelped out making everyone in his class look at him weirdly. "Maxwell..." the teacher strained, this time no smile would get him out of this. She peered at him with angry eyes over her glasses, placing her thick arms on her waist in fury. Solo glared over at Tommy Gerkins a large kid, with an even larger bad attitude. He should kick his butt and teach him a lesson, both of his parents would. Actually now that he thought about it, both of his parents did beat up kids in school. His father because the kids said he smelled, and his mother in self-defense. Must be a family curse, Solo mentally sighed then looked over at his teacher. 

" Sorry about that, thought I saw a mouse" Solo answered nervously, his whole class exploded into fits of giggles. The teacher had to turn from him, to try and shush the rest of them up. The old man gazed at him his body shaking "don't worry young feller they won't bite, now kids on to the insect section." 

Solo couldn't believe his luck; maybe the old family curse was broken. "You were lucky Maxwell" Tommy jeered before punching Solo in the back so hard, it made him double over. 

Then again maybe not. 

"You okay Solo?" A soft voice questioned, as two big violet eyes stared down at him with worry. 

"No worries Hotaru" he winced straitening himself up again "I will get my revenge someday. Then he will pay muwhahahaha!" Hotaru sweatdrop at the evil Solo, who had thoughts of wicked tortures running around in his head. 

"Errr well we better hurry" Hotaru stated, already starting to walk ahead. 

"I'll join you later, gotta go to the bathroom" Solo called after her, turning around not noticing Hotaru's worried face. She watched him go contemplating stopping him, Hotaru didn't know what but something didn't feel right. 

Solo whistled as he went number one, the bathroom was an ugly brown colour and one of the lights needed replacing as it kept flickering on and off. After he finished relieving himself he started towards the door then halted. Something was wrong; he stood there trying to figure out what was the matter. 

"Oh yeah forgot to wash my hands" whistling once more he spun around on his foot, and went to wash up. The sounds of rushing water echoed off the bathroom walls, as Solo shook his hands droplets of water went flying everything. The bathroom door behind him opened up; Solo gazed with a puzzled expression in the mirror. Funny he didn't hear anyone else in here, Solo's face then dropped when he noticed what was in his hands. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Makoto where do we keep the ketchup?" One of the waitresses called out from the sea of noise in the busy kitchen of the Diner. "In the fridge bottom shelf" Makoto yelled then turned back to the soup she was working on. It was hard raising one kid, two if you counted Duo, and owning your own Diner. But she loved it, this was how she wanted her life to be, she wouldn't change a thing. 

"Hey boss some teacher is on the phone for you" Gary hollered, waving a black phone in the air. 

"Kay, hey Sam can you watch this?" Makoto asked the young college student, "okay but if it burns don't blame me." Makoto grumbled wondering why she decided to surround herself with incompetents, for one thing soup can't burn at least not chicken broth. 

"Makoto here" she spoke grudgingly hoping Solo didn't get in a fight or anything. 

"Mrs. Maxwell..." Solo's teacher Miss. April choked out on the other line, Makoto felt her heart give a violent twist. "I'm so sorry but we can't find your son...Mrs. Maxwell?" 

Makoto didn't hear her she dropped the phone, as it hit the tile phone with a bang. The kitchen went quiet as they all stared at Makoto, her eyes filled with fear. Makoto raised a trembling hand to her mouth, tears starting to blur her vision.

"Solo..."

No not her son, there had to be a mistake Solo was fine. He had to be, oh dear god he had to be. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Leiko Yachi didn't having many talents and strength defiantly wasn't one of them, this was obvious for he was having troubles caring the small boy. The boy boldly put up a fight, once he noticed the needle in his hand he made a run for it. It probably would have appeared amusing him chasing the vermin around the bathroom, if the situation wasn't so.... Well dark he supposed. Finally he cornered the brat; Leiko was able to put him down, but not before getting a swift kick in the gentiles. 

The minute the vile creature was under he changed his clothes, replacing his sweatshirt and jeans for pink overalls and a yellow shirt. Then positioned a fairly large sun hat on his small head covering his face, satisfied he quickly carried him out. Avoiding eye contact with anyone else in the museum, especially that of the schoolteacher. Now finally in a taxi, he felt he could somewhat relax. 

"Busy day huh?" The driver asked, as he eased out onto the highway. "Yeah" Leiko answered smiling nervously, stroking the child's head affectionately. 

The driver gave a toothy grin, "got some kids myself; they run you down sometimes." Leiko gave off a small grin, "don't I know it, don't I know it." 

He then turned and watched the buildings go by in a blur of color, he smiled for the first time in a long time he felt happy with himself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The police left a while ago satisfied that no one was going to call, it was eight at night and Duo had just gotten home. Why his family? Was it because of who he was? Or maybe just some freak accident that his precious son, was chosen to be taken by some mad man. Duo pounded the wall hard with his fist, then rested his head against it. His son, his only son, he would kill that bastard if he hurt Solo in any way. Duo slowly pulled himself away from the wall, he better go find Makoto. He drudged down the empty hallways, by now he should be chasing Solo trying to get him to take a bath. 

He found her sitting there in Solo's room the light turned off, she looked so defeated as she clutched Solo's racecar pajamas to her chest. "Come to bed now Makoto" Duo whispered, walking softly into the room deciding to leave the light off. She shook her head; Duo noticed a trail of tears coursing down her face. 

"He might come home" Makoto whispered hoarsely, her body trembling with fear. Duo sat down beside her and pulled her into a gentle hug, wrapping his arms around her waist tucking her head under his chin. 

"Go to sleep Mako-chan, I'll stay up incase he does" Duo hushed her, rubbing soothing circles on her back. It may not have seemed like it, but Duo was also drawing strength from her. Just to feel her warm body close to his was all the comfort he would ever need. She was still here with him; his heart could still go on even if a large chunk of it had just been ripped out. 

He felt her body relax against him, and her breathing become more of a rhythm. Duo stared all around him, Solo's favorite teddy bear that he always said he didn't sleep with. Oddly enough somehow it always managed to be with him in the morning, that kid was only six and yet he acted like he was a man. His worn out, dirty soccer ball, the one Duo used to teach him how to play. The same ball Solo kicked in his face, and left an imprint for the rest of the day. Duo knew that men didn't cry, but if there were ever a time, right now would be it. 

'I promise you Solo I will not let you die, you're going to come home.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Setsuna Meioh was a very patient woman, she could wait for hours on end and it would not break her. Even now when she was rudely awaken from her warm, and comfy bed. In the middle of the night to get dressed, and come down to the Preventers main work center, she was pretty okay about it. She was dressed in her normal black slacks, and a loose fitting white blouse the only thing different about them is that they were wrinkled. Her best feature in her opinion was her hair that reached down to her knees and was a dark evergreen. She somehow managed to make a half bun at the top, merely to stop the hair from getting in her eyes. Setsuna knew she was an attractive woman, with her dark skin and smoldering red eyes. She defiantly made men's heads turn, but maybe it was her height she was fairly tall for a woman. Or the way she held herself with a cold confidence, that clearly stated not to mess with her. 

"This is ridiculous" Mamoru Chiba stated, sitting slouched in one of the chairs near her. Setsuna smiled a little, Mamoru was one of the few people that she would ever associate herself with. He was a handsome man, and surprise of all surprises he was actually a little taller than she was. With his hair cut in a boyish style, just falling into his midnight blue eyes any girl would swoon over him. But Setsuna wasn't just some silly schoolgirl; she was a working woman. 

"I'm sure Miss. Une has a perfectly good reason for keeping us waiting " Setsuna responded coolly, turning her attention to the door in front of her. 

Mamoru sighed, "You know Meioh it wouldn't kill you, to be pissed off at someone." 

"Hope I haven't disturbed you two" Une breezed in on them, Mamoru blushed looking the other way. 

"It's fine Miss. Une" Setsuna replied, bowing out of respect to the late Lady of OZ. Une waved the bow off, and smiled brightly at the two of them. 

"You guys want coffee?" Une asked making her way to the coffee machine, Setsuna smiled to her coffee was the nectar of life. 

"I don't know I've heard that the Preventer's coffee is to die for, and I don't mean in the good way" Mamoru commented, Une laughed shaking her head. 

"That's what we give the workers to toughen them up, I get the good coffee" Une remarked with a slight glint of mischief in her brown eyes. The sound of the coffee machine was music to Setsuna's tiered mind, she then turned her attention to the outstretched skyline of the dark city. Of course Une had the best office, with the most gorgeous view she had seen. A lot better then her's, in which she was convinced was underground. 

"So what's the problem now, its odd for you to call us in" Mamoru questioned getting comfortable in one of the leather seats in Une's office. 

"Please I always call on my two best detectives" Une responded with a wink, "especially with a case like this." That got their attention as both Mamoru and Setsuna, glanced at her with analyzing eyes. "You two recently have been working on the string of child abductions and murders, of the previous Eve war soldiers" Une stated more then asked them. 

"Yeah still haven't been able to crack that message yet" Mamoru grumbled, arms crossing over his chest. 

"Well maybe this will tip you in the right direction; one of the Gundam Pilots children was taken" Une announced, as she rubbed her temples in annoyance. She had feared this would happen exactly why she called them all here. The reason why she was so late was because she had to convince the pilots she needed to see the other detectives alone. The news of Duo's son being kidnapped had placed a heavy cloud of worry over the pilots. 

"Give me the message again" Setsuna requested softly, her red eyes swirled with possibilities. Une nodded picking up a piece of paper off her desk and handing it to her, both her and Mamoru watched with hoping eyes as she read it again. 

The Shooting Stars once so bright

Are no longer shining in the sky

Because of the Sun, Moon and the Earth 

~ Servant of the Gundam 

"Hmmmm" was all Setsuna gave as her eyebrows furrowed together, "we know that the Gundam Pilots decent to the Earth, was called operation Meteor. Meteors are often called shooting stars, even though we know there is no such thing as a shooting star. Just a Meteor coming into Earth's atmosphere, the second line is fairly easy. What the killer means is that they are no longer fighting, they're not soldiers anymore."

"Yes but why are the Sun, the Moon and the Earth the reason why they no longer fight?" Une asked impatiently, she knew what the first two lines meant. 

"Could they mean that the Earth is now at peace?" Mamoru suggested, scratching the back of his head. 

"No I don't believe so, because then what would the Sun and the Moon have to do with it?" Setsuna reminded him, her eyes now going cloudy. 

__

'The Sun, Moon and the Earth, what could he mean? Maybe we're taking it too literally maybe it's a hidden message, lets see why do the Gundam pilots not fight. Well that's obvious because there isn't anymore wars, but there is something more.'

"Une what do the pilots do for a living?" Setsuna inquired Une, who was just returning with their coffee. 

"Well two of them work for me, Trowa and Heero, the rest of them besides Quatre running his corporation have normal jobs." Une answered passing her a mug, Setsuna thanked her and drank deeply. 

"What are you on to Meioh?" Mamoru asked, giving his partner a look. 

"What do they do here?" Setsuna pressed ignoring Mamoru's comments. Une shot Mamoru a questioning look, but he just shrugged it off. 

"Uh you mean their positions?" Une asked, trying not to release too much information. 

"No I meant if they were paper pushers, or if they worked on the field" Setsuna replied taking another drink of the coffee, not bad actually after you got use to it. French Vanilla she was always a plain old coffee girl herself. 

"Well they mostly just train soldiers, and handle different operations sometimes we use Heero as Miss. Dorlian's bodyguard" Une listed, her face clearly showed she didn't understand what was going on. And was increasingly becoming annoyed with that fact, as she gripped her mug handle tightly. 

Setsuna put her mug down on the table, and smiled at the both of them. "That was a little too easy, what he means is that their families are holding them back. The reason why Barton and Yuy aren't on the field, because they would have a chance of dying. They're not the fighters they use to be, because they have a fear, a fear of what will happen to their families if they die." Setsuna then leaned her hip on the desk, smiling at the two of them. 

"The sun in mythology is often a man called Apollo or Helios they are both considered the Gods of the Sun. What's interesting is that they both have sisters, Artemis and Selene who are both goddess of the Moon." Understanding dawned of Mamoru's face "and the Earth in mythology was Gaiea, who gave birth to the gods and that's why we call her mother Earth." 

"Exactly so what he means is the pilot's children their sons and daughters, who are sometimes brother and sisters. And the children's mothers, are the reasons why the pilots don't fight or in this case 'shine' like they use to." Setsuna sat down in one of the nearby chairs, feeling very pleased with herself. 

"How did you..."

"Elementary my dear Watson." 

"Sorry to break this moment, but we found something new at the scene of the crime yesterday" Une stated, her voice sounding tired. Setsuna and Mamoru both exchanged looks, then turned back to Lady Une. 

"A piece of paper with the number four on it." 

amy-chan: muwhahaha!!! I bet you're angry now, I explained the whole message thing now you have numbers to contend with hahha!!!

Reader 1: We all knew what the message was you baka, you see this is why we throw pianos and bricks at you!

amy-chan: *grumble* well FINE!! Anyway you know the drill read and review if you love me!!


	4. Chapter Four: Scars on our Hearts

amy-chan: *BOWS* Yes I know its been awhile and I'm incrediadbly sorry!!! But here it is and I also have chapter five done just needs to be edited!! 

Disclaimer: Here's a little poem to clear this whole me owning SM and GW rumor!!

****

Once there were to great shows

That everybody wanted to own 

Then they all went why! When the heard amy-chan got them at a price too low

So they beat her up into a pulp, as she laid on the street and moaned 

*silence*

".............................."

Guess that really doesn't say anything does it? Oh well......

Sunshine Fia: Heh Heh yea I'm a mythology nut what can I say? Other than I'm a mythology nut....anyways awwwwww your cousin must be soooo cute!!! And I know if any of mine were stolen I'd cry too, you're so not going to like the beginning of this chapter:( Thank-you as always for reviewing my story!!! It means so much to me when you do ^___^

MooCow: I will tell you this about the #4....that I can't tell you anything!! I'm glad you love my story ^___^ And thanks very much for the flame nice and toasty, and if you're still looking for a person do it to Mamoru *grinds teeth* hate that guy!___! Cookies are tasty I got chocolate chip ones right now yum :p I do hope miss.kitty is okay falling off the bed is not fun at all, and about the repidition is there was any I didn't catch it *winks* Thanks so much for your review I laughed so much it was awesome and made my entire day!!

Eisen: Ha! Knew you see it my way!! *adobts a very Wufei like stance* LOL joking you can if you want ^___^ *blushes* awww thanks for saying so, it means alot coming from you so thanks!! As always I look foreward to your reveiws:) 

Minako Winner: Okay last time I'm going to say this, you are one of the greatest GW/SM writers your stories inspired me with their beauty. If you think I'm wrong, I highly suggest you read your stories because they really are that good ^_____^ so don't be so modest. I know poor Makoto and Duo losing your kid is extreamly hard *sniff* now I'M GETTING SAD WAHHH!! Okay enough of that, yep I wanted to squeeze Setsuna in here she's is jsut too cool for words. 0____0 you have an army of teddies? With that power you could TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!! ..............Yea you've probably noticed my weirdness its 1:15 in the morning right now so sorry:) Proud Supporter of the Minako/Quatre Fan Club!!! 

Damia- Queen of the Gypsi's: Ah I see so your muse has come to torture me huh *lip trembles* but whyyyyy??? lol its okay she can come whenever she wants, You're lucky wish I had a muse, even if she was mean at least I would have one. Solatina not very nice obviously she does not no the beauty of giant lollipops *licks* hmmmm tastiness!! Thanks to the both of you for this review!!!

Sadie Joyce - Myst Lady: Yep I'm a Canadian aye....but you know what I think I'm cursed because every Canadian Fanfic writer I meet always live in Toronto. I always cross my figers and chant *British Columbia! British Columbia* But no worries not your fault^___^ I heard Toronto is finally off the W.H.O list which is awesome!! Now we have to convince people to start being rational and realize ITS NOT THERE ANYMORE!!! GEEZE!! Happy Canada day to you too!!! Though a little late but Hey!! I hope you go up to Ottawa!! Beautiful city :) Yes I needed to include Setsuna with having more to do with the story then showing up saying about two sentences that usually involve either "this is your new apartment you will be living in this other dimension" " go defeat an unknown evil" "you now must leave your true loves now that you defeated the evil" she's either info or the bringer of bad news!! So don't worry her time is defiantly in this story!! 

****

Faraway Dawn 

Chapter Four: Scars on Our Hearts 

The room was dark, and the murkiness that inhabited the compacted space filled his mind clouding his senses. Solo slowly got up his limbs feeling sore and achy, he hadn't felt this bad since he feel off a tree at school and broke his arm. A pair of drowsy cobalt blue eyes blinked a couple of times, in order to get the stinging out of his eyes. He was dressed in his jeans and tee shirt, his sweatshirt and hat lay a few feet away which he could make out barely. For a moment Solo considered that he just fell off his bed, like he use to when he was a kid. So much that his Dad would joke about putting him back in his old crib. 

The last thing he remembered was going to the washroom.....

It then hit him like a bucket of freezing cold water, the psycho with the needle. Solo frantically searched the room, hoping it was a doctor's office or something. It wasn't it was just a small dark dirty room it didn't even have a door. The air smelled foul as if the walls were plastered with garbage instead of wallpaper, and worse his mommy or daddy weren't here. He tried to stop himself but he couldn't, his throat began to choke up, and his lower lip trembled. 

"I wanna go home" he cried, wishing that mommy was here to cuddle him, even to have his daddy tease him. He just wanted them back; he hated being alone...

Little did he know he wasn't alone, a mechanical eye had its lenses trained only on him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

His daddy didn't come back like he promised. 

Eros lay in his bed clutching a soft pillows close to him, tears forming a wet spot on the silk covered pillow. His mommy tried to comfort him, saying his daddy was just held up and he didn't want to break the promise. Eros wondered sometimes if mommy was right about that, his daddy did it so often, he must not even think about it. But he was a good boy, his parents wouldn't be happy if he whined and screamed like he wanted to. His sister was allowed too, but that was because she couldn't talk, babies get all the luck. 

Eros sighed rolling over to his other side; his tear puddle was starting to make his cheek itching. Snuggling more deeply into the thick covers wanting desperately to go to sleep. When it didn't come over the span of five minutes, he groaned loudly kicking the blankets off of him. Maybe a cup of tea would help him, he would go see if the chef was still up and if not go get mommy. Happy with his plan, he slipped out of his bed and out into the hallway. 

Walking down the hallway without any interest to his surroundings, that would make any other person's head spin with all the priceless artworks that graced the walls, to the gold plated flooring. He was use to this by now, and just continued his journey down the hallway. 

"Master Eros" 

Eros halted quickly, guilt slowly rising in his stomach, knowing that he shouldn't be up this late and prayed it wasn't Rashid who always prowled the mansion's hallways at night. He turned around to come to face with a man dressed in servant's clothes, his hair or lack of were only mere black wisps on his head. He had a very thin face, with loose flaps of skin under his chin. Eros wasn't fond of the looks of him; there was something odd in his eyes. 

"Master Eros your father has just returned would you like to go see him?" 

At the mention of his father Eros forgot how weird the man come across, and only wanted to jump up and hug him. Though his parents always warned him not to talk with strangers, this man was one of their workers and had to be good. "Really? My father is here?" He asked enthusiastically blue eyes lighting up with joy, trying hard not to break out in a dance. His father came back, and was now going to fulfill his promise. 

The man cackled dryly, "yes young man come he's waiting for you at the main entrance." 

Eros was about to cheer but was silenced when the man brought up a long finger to his thin lips. "Please young master let us not wake your family" the man then cracked a grin, and with his shoulders slumped walked slowly down the hallway. Eros practically skipping followed him, not realizing his father wasn't there, and that he was walking right into a trap. 

Running ahead of the servant, with eyes all wide with happiness Eros turned the corner sharply that would lead him to the main entrance. To his horror nothing but darkness greeted him, his father wasn't there. He didn't have time to ponder what was going on, before a wet rag was placed over his entire face. The smell was extremely strong making the insides of his nose burn; it made him feel woozy and lightheaded. Soon dark blotches started to form at the corner's of his eyes, until his entire vision was gone and he collapsed. The man grunted as he lifted the golden child in his arms, he had to hurry that big Arabic man would be coming by here in twenty minutes. 

He had just enough time to drag this monster into the car waiting for him out side, and bring him to his rightful doom. He shuffled into the darkness, only hoping that the others were doing as well as he was. If they messed up his master plan, great deals of pain would come into play. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Days would go by with me still stuck in a universe of darkness, where only the evils that keep hidden from the world lurked. So many questions raced through my mind, as I tried desperately to grasp on what was going on. How long would I have to stay in here? Why is my daddy doing this to me? Back then those were hard questions, but now they are as easy to answer as 'why the sun rises?' 

I remember the beatings, being trapped in a world filled with red, hot pain, that stricken my poor young body. Three-day-old scabs that had once been violent red with blood transformed to brown ugliness over my thin skin. As did my heart, blood poured from it till it could bleed no more and covered itself with ugliness. Everything that comes out of me will eventually turns ugly; nothing beautiful belonged to me. 

"NOOOO! FATHER PLEASE NO!" 

I always thought that he did those awful things to me because I had been bad, my father wouldn't have done those things unless I deserved it. 

"Fath..er please, no more please..."

My mother was gone; she left us with a face covered with scars but none as big as the one over her heart. She left me behind because I was worthless; at least that was what my father said. 

I was so weak back then, how I wish I could be as strong as Wufei. He would not stand by as someone did injustice to him; he would destroy them. 

I recall just crying for hours on the floor, letting the tears of bitterness and anger mix the brown blood stains. Nothing but dirty dreams, I wondered if death would be my friend. 

Death had become Duo's friend, and in return it made Duo death. 

Yet nothing stays the same, even for those whose lives were nothing but a constant broken record of the same sad song of torment. I moved out of the house, but never truly away from it, the cold wooden floors, that dark closet, the couch my father would always crash on drunk. They would never leave me, a scar upon my heart. But still I kept my legs walking towards a future that I was unsure about, but gladly welcomed. 

Trowa traveled a road with no destination, he needed no one, and he had no name. How I wish I had no name, my name was the same as my tormentor. I had my father's name, but not his love. 

Leiko Yachi, such a vile and disgusting name. 

Dr. J found me, in a gutter curled up ready to let the world crash down upon me. Yet he saved me, and taught me the ways to live, the ways to bring meaning to a meaningless world. And in that lab where I had received my life lessons, was where I saw him for the first time. A mere child with eyes that reached to the ends of the universe. Whose emotions were kept stored away in a metal box, a perfect soldier, and a perfect human being. He gave me hope, a belief that I too could become strong if I only destroyed my emotions. 

I watched my father scream for mercy. 

Love no longer kept me from retaliating; I slowly cut up my father into pieces while he was still alive. 

Things change though time always moves us along, Heero left becoming a shinning star, joined by fours others whose heroics would blaze across the night sky. They were immortal, they were perfect nothing could touch them or bring them down. How I wept while they put themselves through hell as the colonies betrayed them, how I sang to the sky with joy as Quatre took Wing Zero silencing them. Each of them tore down the weakening wall of the present ideals, cutting their way through bringing forth a revolution. No one could stop them, not even the lighting baron, nor the queen of the world, Trieze never had a chance. 

Then came the vile disgusting creatures, their clever disguises of loveliness did not fool me. Yet my brave warriors with their ever-kind hearts, did not gaze past their innocent smiles to see the controlling darkness within them. I did, oh how I did, and never have I felt such a shiver of icy death run through my bones. 

Then the children came, from the dead flowers between their legs. I knew that these little beings, spawns of decay and darkness would one day bring my warriors only pain. 

I would protect them; first I would need to destroy the children, then the mothers. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Eros..." 

Minako clutched Kalila to her breast, as if dark unknown forces were attempting to take away her last child. 

Why? 

Why did it have to be her son? 

Eros was such a good little boy, such a beautiful precious little boy. The thought of her lost son, brought on more tears their salty slickness traveled down her cheeks. She heard the door creak; raising her head readying herself to scream at another maid whom would try to detach her from Kalila. Instead, the vicious orders were caught in her throat as she saw Quatre leaning heavily on the doorway, purple bags of sleepiness forming under his eyes. His clothes were rumpled and it was obvious he had slept in them, a weak smile greeted her. 

"Minako..." he started slowly, inching his way closer to his wife, twin pair of blue eyes glared murderously at him. Quatre felt as though he got punched in the stomach from the way she gazed at him. His mind began to panic wanting desperately to help her. Ease her pain and suffering, wanting so badly for her to ease his pain and suffering. 

But it was very plain to see from her expression, that she wanted nothing to do with him. 

"Minako...." He whispered again an air of fear laced with the shaky tones, she only continued to be silent in disgust for him. Kalila let out a long wail, and for a moment Minako turned away to coo softly to her baby. Quatre had a moment to recollect himself, try to gather up the pieces of his shattered reality. He lost his son to a man whose evilness was so great hell itself would probably kick him out, and now his wife to hatred. 

She stood up stiffly so abruptly it caught him off guard, placing her child back into her crib with such a soft gentleness that only a mother could do. Then from warmth to ice, she whirled at him strands of honey blonde hair in her face, and it seemed she cared little for pulling them back. Quatre returned her expression of great revulsion, with a weak smile as his limped blue eyes filled with love. 

"I know you're angry with me...."

Minako's eyes narrowed into slits of blue icicles, as if to say 'you don't even know where to begin pal.' 

"And if you can believe it, I hate myself more than you do right now." 

She snorted, crossing her arms over her chest taking his comment almost like a challenge of how far she could hate him. 

"But please....Minako I need you...you can hate me I don't mind but please...." 

Silence stretched between them, Quatre was preparing to leave accepting the facts that she detested him. When he felt a pair of warm arms surround him; he sighed with relief burying his face in her hair. The smell of springtime flooded his sense, as he clutched her body tightly. 

They would make it through this.....they had to.....they just had to. 

amy-chan: There ya go my pretties muwhahahahaha.......oh great what reviewers I did have probably ran away.....Well I'm use to talking to myself so please read and review and I promise chapter five will come out soon!!


	5. Chapter Five: Blood Painted Faith

amy-chan: HELLO!! How's it going with everyone?_? "....................." um okay fine be that way!!! Just thought you all should know that we are nearing the end, we're defiantly over the half way mark now I think^__^

Disclaimer: I'm afraid that even if you really want my to I don't own either :(

****

Minako Winner: 0____0 I FEEL LIKE DIRT NOW!!! I didn't mean to make you sooo sad!!! HERE!!!! *Tosses Kleenex, toy bunny, chocolate* here you go!!! It is sad isn't it? *lip starts to tremble* WAHHH!!! Why must I be so cruel!!! *sighs* okay I'm done now ^__^ ACK!!! I haven't read your latest but I will go do that!!! SORRY YOU CAN HIT ME IF YOU WANT!!! And about you rewriting your stories......NEATO!!! That's so awesome either way I think your stories are awesome. But I agree with you, I refuse to look at my older GW/SM ones, T---T its just so sad to see how bad I was!!! I think its a great idea and I for one can not wait to read them!!! *jumps up and down* SQUEEE!!! Lol okay enough of me being insane, thank-you once again for your great review!!!

****

Damia-Queen of the Gypsi's: I like scars on my heart too ^___^ I think I heard it from somewhere because I doubt my mind and think up something that deep and meaningful. *bows* thank you so much for forgiving me, I was so afraid!! And you know what's funny? I was planning to make this chapter really short, then I got you review.....so I was like "crud she's going to hurt me if I make it short isn't she?" So for you this chapter is extremely long!!! Its five and six put together so enjoy ^__^

****

Harmonic Sakke: MISS AMY-CHAN!! *blushes* no one has ever called me that, not that its bad or anything I kinda like it makes me sound young ^___^ great now I'm making myself sound old *grumbles* anyway lol I do that too when I really get into the story, lucky me the TV room is right beside the computer so everyone in my family can hear me ^___^ * I'm glad you enjoyed it so much, thank you for your time and awesome review!!

****

MooCow: ACK!!! That has happened to me as well, the review is all nice and perfect then my computers shuts off for no reason!! Nope can't tell ya *zips her mouth close* "..................................................." *Unzips mouth* Well I trust myself not to tell, but don't worry all shall be revealed!! OH!! I got a joke too!! Wanna hear? OKAY!!

A blonde had just lost her job and she really needed some money, so she decides to kidnap a child and hold him up for ransom!!! So she went to the playground grabbed a kid, then wrote a ransom note to send home to his parents. And she wrote on a scrap piece of paper "I have your child, if you want him back leave 1000$ under the walnut tree at the playground by tomorrow in a paper bag. Yours truly, Blonde" She sent the kid home with the note, and went home very satisfied with herself. Next day she went to the walnut tree at the playground, and there underneath it was a paper bag filled with 1000$. Inside was a note "how could you do this to a fellow blonde!" 

^____^ Not as good as yours but hey!! My dog sounds like yours only she chews up the blinds, and used Kleenex *sweatdrops* she's special I know. Cookies are defiantly good!!! We're all out now!! *sobs* why oh why!!! And I love your reviews I always look forward to them now, they make me smile^__^ May your labor days and Halloweens be filled with cheer!!! Thanks so much I'm so happy you like my story YAY!! And no don't think Eros will be doing the killing, you'll have to get in line with about five others before you can get to the 'killer.' MUWHAHAHA Mamoru is on fire!!!! *roasts marshmallows* 

****

DevilWench: Oh so you want to be scared huh well look at this *shows DevilWench her face* AHA!!! Bet you won't be able to sleep for weeks now muwhahahahah!!! *Ahem* anyways thank-you for your review^___^ And thanks so much for saying I'm good, and I will try to scare you in the future!!!*not a very nice thing to say huh? sorry but you asked for it ^__^

****

Faraway Dawn 

Chapter Five: Blood Painted Faith 

Ami had left not more then an hour ago, Triton was holding up pretty good, but she didn't really expect him to put up a fuss. Not that he was happy at his mother's departure, more like he understood why she had to go. Athena was not doing as well, her dog was still missing and now the comfort of both her parents were gone. Catherine tried to help her, but she felt totally unprepared for this sort of thing. Maybe her having children one day, wasn't the greatest idea. 

Sighing she, rubbed her shoulder blades attempting to take the weight of the whole world off her. She needed a nice long bath, and then firmly sitting her butt on her couch and watching sad romantic movies till she cried her guts out. More likely she would be putting Triton and Athena to bed, then collapsing on the couch. 

She turned and watched Triton up at the seating area, pointing out the clowns to Athena. Catherine smirked and wondered before Trowa left for home, if she could convince him to put on his old clown costume. Ami would enjoy that, not in front of his face of course but somewhere deep inside, she knew Ami would be chuckling at her husband. Feeling a lot better with that mental image in her head, and knowing her temporally children were safe from harm. She might be able to get through this last act, without throwing a knife at someone just to release her frustrations. 

"Look over there Athena at the lions" Triton exclaimed, leaning forward in his seat. Athena followed his finger and smiled softly at them, she was happy her brother was trying to cheer her up. But she just couldn't forget about Kiki, and now her mommy and daddy were gone. Triton sighed realizing that in no way was he helping his sister, slumping his shoulders he watched the activity at the center ring. 

Athena let her eyes wandered she didn't really feel like watching the circus, her green eyes briefly glanced at the popcorn machine and that was when she saw her. Kiki her cute white puppy was over at the entrance right across from her. She was straining on her leash, big black eyes starring directly at Athena. Then before Athena could blink, someone bent down and picked her up then dashed out of the tent.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So brief us on this?" Rei questioned her husband, once she finished swallowing her ginger chicken. All of them were sitting in a small cramped room that is of course excluding Minako and Quatre. Their son had been the most recent one taken, Minako had just arrived a few moments ago and Quatre was trying his best to comfort her. Usagi also wasn't present, considering Heero never let her leave the house to get the mail anymore with her being pregnant. They just ordered Chinese food, (mostly because Wufei insisted) and attempting to grasp the situation. 

"Some bastard is going around stealing our children" Duo mumbled, not even touching his food which was surprising everyone. 

" Detective Setsuna informed that whoever is doing this, believes that our children are holding us back" Trowa commented, he too barely touched his food but he rarely ate a lot anyways. 

"Yeah we all read the note, but what I don't get is the number seventeen found at the scene where Eros was taken. Also the number four which was discovered at the museum where...er yeah" Rei finished softly, not wanting to remind Makoto and Duo of their loss. 

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

"Triton look! Its Kiki!" Athena shouted, grabbing onto Triton's sleeve bouncing enthusiastically, her brown pigtail moving along with her. 

"Where?" Triton questioned, squinting his aqua blue eyes in the direction she was pointing at. 

"Over there I just saw her come on!" Dragging him through the aisle, not bothering to say sorry when she stepped on people's feet.

Running outside of the tent, the merry background music of the circus sounded so far away. Above them nothing but the inky blackness, that held no warmth for it was artificial night sky of the colony. Athena turned her head around frantically searching for her puppy, eyes welling up when she realized she was no where insight. 

Triton grimaced, placing a hand on her shoulder his green sweater billowing in the night wind. "It'll be okay Athena we'll find her" giving her his best smiled, he watched hopelessly while she played with her simple blue dress. 

"Okay lets..." But she was cut off by the sound of the distant barking of a dog. 

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yes those numbers don't make much sense" Makoto commented her eyes were now a dull green lacking its entire usual bright luster. Everyone at the table became silent; nothing much else could be said. 

"I want to request that I get my child in the morning, to Lady Une" Wufei stated, receiving nods from Heero, and the Barton's. 

"Yes that would be for the best, I don't know what we would do if..." Ami broke off, not wanting to finish that thought. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They both froze and stared at one another, then back towards where the bark came from. "Do you think its safe?" Triton inquired, starting to get a bad feeling about this. Athena didn't really hear him, all that mattered to her was that she didn't imagine anything. Kiki was right here. 

"Come on Triton before we lose track of her" she dashed out in front of him, her dress swishing on after her. Triton stood there mulling over his options; he couldn't leave his sister alone to go get Aunty Cathy. He hoped that his feelings were wrong, and that everything would be okay. He quickly set off to follow his sister into the darkness, wondering what was going to happen. Stumbling through the rows of trailers and empty animal cages, he tried not to trip on some rope or a stray bucket. 

He found it strange that after a while he couldn't hear his sister anymore, actually the only thing he could hear was the circus music. Stopping he waited for a moment, still nothing.

"Athena!" He called out; no reply reached his ears. 

A pain so intense spread across the back of his head, instantly he collapses to the ground. His vision was getting cloudy; all he could make out was two black shoes. 

The crowed applauded loudly for their recent entertainer, he wonder if they were cheering for his aunt. He wondered if he was going to see his family again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"All units please stand by this is a...." 

Flashes of red and white surrounded them, his body felt numb unable to feel the world. The only thing real to him, was Ami who was desperately holding onto his arm for support. And his sister was resorted into a crying mass of hysteria.

His children were gone. 

Catheirne said she went to go perform, and saw them sitting up in the aisles. When she was done they weren't there anymore; they just weren't there anymore. A young female officer tried to calm her down, as she broke out into another set of tears. 

He wasn't able to protect them, he never felt so weak in his whole life. 

Ami's tears were now seeping through his jacket, as her hold on him became even tighter. 

Never going to let you go....

He let them go his children right through his fingers. He should have brought them with him; he should have been there to protect them. Right when they needed him the most, he wasn't there and that was his fault. 

Setsuna surveyed the scene with sad eyes; this was part of her job that she hated the most. Shaking her head, she turned to meet Mamoru who was just walking towards her. He smiled weakly, his boyish hair fluttering in the wind. Usually something like that would make her knees go weak in the inside, but not right now. 

"Well? What did you find?" 

"Not much but the night is still young, and the forensic team is not done yet" Mamoru commented, adjusting his black trench coat. Setsuna glared at him, she envied the way he remained so calm even at the worse situations. 

"But one of them did find something interesting." Mamoru started again, producing a small plastic baggie from his pocket. Setsuna grabbed it and felt her eyes go wide, a small piece of paper with the number twenty. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sister Marie had just finished cleaning up the kitchen floor, smiling with satisfaction at how she could see her face in the well-polished linoleum. She was a cleaning nut; she just hated when things were out of place, it drove her bonkers. She hummed a hymn she had just learned in choir, while she put away her cleaning materials. 

The church of the Holy Son Jesus Christ was her one and only true home in her life. She once led the life of sin, making decisions she later regretted. But God taught her how to forgive herself, even to love herself. That was the moment she decided she would dedicate her life to him, and she never looked back since. Adjusting her black robes she made sure that in the process of her cleaning, that she did not get her garments dirty. Happy that she too was spotless, she made her way down the Church hallway to the main room. 

Greeting other nuns as she walked by, or chit chatting with the church regulars Sister Helen was always quite the social butterfly. Some habits were just too hard to break. Finally reaching her destination, she bowed down before the altar praying to the cross. She did this every morning with the rest of the convent, then the public, and then she just by herself. The high stone walls gave her a sense of strength and security, and splashes of colors fell to the floors from the stained glass windows. Her favorite of curse was the one behind the cross, the one of the baby Jesus and the Virgin Mary. 

She hoped that the man wouldn't come this morning. 

She stood up smoothing out her robes; she stepped down from the altar walking cautiously by the confession box. Father Donald a new priest hot off the presses was in, talking in a low voice to the man on the other side. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this, it was wrong and against God's words. Crossing herself and silently asking for forgiveness she slipped into a nearby room, where she could hear the confession perfectly but not be seen. 

"Father I have sinned I recently just captured two children" 

Marie clutched her hands together, shaking all over she didn't know how much more she could resist. From going in there and giving that man a punch in the face, what kind of human would take children from their families. About two days ago he came in confessing, that he was to do some horrible things to some children.

"I ask you again my son, please go turn yourself in it is God's will" 

Silence came between them she could hear the man breathing hard, and Father Donald swallowing nervously. 

"I'm sorry I can't father" and he abruptly got up and walked away, leaving both her and the father feeling weak and useless. Well she wouldn't be useless anymore, the father may be bound to silence but she was not. The police, they had to hear about this before something happened to the children. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The fake morning light shined through the windows, as Setsuna watched the colony slowing come to life. No birds though, the colonies didn't have any wildlife, the morning kind of had an empty feeling to it. She rubbed her forehead feeling a headache coming on; it had been a while since she had stayed up the whole night. A long time ago she use to not be able to get to sleep, the images those horrible images. 

Of her family burning...

It came to her so clearly sometimes as if she was actually reliving it, then others it appeared in her head in short brief flashes. But every single time she felt the heat of the fire, looking up seeing her mother scream in pain as her hair erupted into bright orange flames. Eyes becoming nothing but black holes, her skin was beginning to bubble and pop. 

The smell of burning flesh...

"Good morning" Mamoru yawned, stumbling into their makeshift office at the Preventors headquarters. Setsuna nodded shuffling papers around pretending she was working. 

"Any news?" She questioned, leaning back in the hard wooden chair. 

"Not much the Winner's came back last night, same with the Barton's but you already know that" he answered, she raised her head and gave him a puzzled look. 

"You were up all night I can tell; normal people who sleep at night don't have trash bags under their eyes." 

Setsuna stuck her tongue out at him, she would usually put him in his place but right now she was too tired. "The Chang's and Heero Yuy are leaving this morning to retrieve their children. While we get the fun job of dealing with the rest of them" Mamoru commented lightly, as he ripped open the wrapper of his breakfast bar. It made a metallic crinkle, when he scrunched it up in a ball and attempted to toss it in the trashcan. Of course he missed. 

"How do they feel about going on television and asking for their children's lives?" Setsuna inquired eyeing his breakfast bar, he shrugged taking at bite out of it thoughtfully. 

"Don't know I hear that Une is saying for them not to for some reason, and I think for now they're agreeing with her" he finished half of the bar, then handed it to her. "Here if you keep eyeing me that way, I might get funny ideas" he winked at her, before walking out of the office whistling. Setsuna smiled, god how she hated that man. 

Munching on the bar she now leaned forward and turned on the radio, wanting to hear any news that might involve the case. Probably wouldn't happen, but it never hurt to try. 

"A great tragedy occurred this morning when Colony L1's...." 

'L1 that's the colony we're on at the moment'

"When its space station was bombed killing over 93 people so far, it has been issued that all Colony space stations will be closed for a week.... " 

Setsuna felt her mouth go dry, this was defiantly a bad way to start the day. 

~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Athena had finally fallen asleep, curled up beside Triton resting her head on his lap. The three of them remained silent; not much could be said about their situation. Talking about it only made them feel worse, so they remained in silence waiting. 

"I wonder...." Solo started wistfully, he was lying on his back and starring up at the darkness. "I wonder if we'll ever see our families again..." The thought hanged above their heads, a fear that each of them was experiencing but not wanting to say it out loud. 

"We have to trust our families, don't worry everything will be okay" Eros whispered, he actually sounded hopefully like he really believed that they would be okay. 

"Yeah....."

Before he could finish the trap door above the opened, letting in a faint orange glow from above. They all gazed up at the shadow that loomed over them, trembling with fear knowing who it was. "Well hello there...." A raspy voice greeted, "I have work for you all to do." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We just received a call...." 

Setsuna stood in the midst of the hard pelting rain, the earlier conversation running through her quick moving mind. 

"It's from a church in L2 some Nun just reported she knows of a man who kidnapped some children; it's believed that it's our man...." 

She remembered the expression crossing on the pilot's faces when they heard the news, relief that knowing they might be able to get their children back. Then it slowly transformed into the ugliness of hatred; she would have to watch them. For it was a high possibility, if they got half the chance they would kill the man. She was beginning to question if maybe the bombing had not just been some freak accident after all, maybe just maybe. 

They were sure in hell lucky that Quatre was rich, and ordered his own private jet to fly them here. If he didn't for lack of better words coming into her head, they would be screwed. This killer she was anxious to get to, she had an outline of why he was doing this. But those numbers kept on popping in her head, there had to be some meaning behind them, and like any good detective she was really just a curious person. 

What she wouldn't do to be home reading a book right now though, she was never fond of the rain. Duo informed her it always seemed to rain in L2, he thought it was some malfunction in the system that the government was unwilling to pay to get it fixed. She wondered what it was like for him to grow up in a world that was always cloudy, she snuck a quick glance over at him. His brows were furrowed together, no traces of his carefree expression only a mask of contemplation, and something else. He seem to be disturbed that they were all standing out in front of the church, holding a stake out on the killer. He just seemed nervous, perchance some fear was in his eyes as well. 

"How long are we going to wait for him?" Mamoru grumbled, rubbing the back of his cold neck. 

"Heero and Wufei are searching the perimeter for anyways for us to get in, until they find a way we have to wait and try to coax him out" Setsuna answered picking up the Com.

"PLEASE RELEASE THE HOSTAGE AND YOU MAY ESCAPE HARDER CHARGES FOR YOU CRIMES!" 

A tense moment followed, as groups of sharp shooters surrounded the small run down church waiting. Setsuna sighed feeling a strong urge to just slam the intercom on the ground and stomp on it like a child would. Shuffling was then heard, she felt Mamoru and the remaining Gundam pilots flinch as they unconsciously leaned forward so they could hear better. Setsuna wondered if Heero or Wufei got to him yet, if they did she felt that they could take care of the situation. 

~*~*~*~*~

Wufei and Heero were having problems controlling the situation; the so-called killer was nothing but skin and bones. With a sharp, pointed face that was slick from sweat, he was very unkempt with clothing smelling and looking about a week old. His hair hanged down in greasy locks, framing his long face. Frantic eyes darted back and forth between the two of them, as he pressed the gun harder into the nun's neck. 

What was fairly amusing about the situation was that, she didn't seem scared but actually angry with her captor. 

"Let her go" Heero eased, contemplating whether or not he could get to the gun quick enough before he would shoot. The man gave off a dry laugh, which wheezed out into the air.

"No way the tongue loose bitch squealed on me, and there's nothing more I'd rather do then blow her brains out" he cackled, loving the power he was holding over the situation. 

Wufei gave Heero and quick glance, nodding towards the man solemnly. Heero got the point, as he took a cautious step closer. The man responded quickly by pushing the gun farther into her neck, the nun gasped out. As a thin trail of blood made a path down her neck, she stopped moving her eye's growing wide with fear. "Where are the children?" Heero questioned, placing a bit of demand in his voice, that usual scared people into talking. 

"I don't fucking know" he sneered as if Heero was the biggest idiot on the colony, Heero didn't really appreciate that tone. 

"Then why would you confess that you took them?" 

The man bit his lip, looking scared now they always did when they knew their time was up. "If you tell me, maybe they won't execute you in court" Heero suggested absentmindedly, playing with the man's fear that was setting in his mind. 

"It was a job a man wanted us to take, me and the rest of my group. It was just a fucking job man, I mean we didn't do nothing to the kids" he breathed out, quivering with fear like a human jello mold. Heero caught Wufei move his weight a little, waiting until he could attack. 

"Where did you take them?" 

"We just took them to the colony space station, and a dog too, ah fuck this shit" The gun was no longer pressed a hard into the nun's neck, Heero just had to hold him for a bit more...

Wufei lunged, left arm smashing into the man's face with a sickening crunch, while the right went for the gun. It was too late a loud crack went off, as blood sprayed out in the air. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They all jumped back when they heard the gun shot, Duo clenching his fists his hands going white. "What the hell is going on in there?" He growled, violet eyes reverting into an angry dark purple. 

Setsuna licked her lips in worry; this wasn't good at all she and Mamoru should have gone in. Yes they were Gundam pilots but damn-it; they didn't know how to handle situations like this delicately. They were taught when in trouble kill, but things just didn't work that way. 

"What should we do?" Quatre inquired behind them, no one answered there seemed to no solution at the moment. 

The church door creaked open, and the sounds of twenty guns moving into position followed. They all watched with anxious eyes, as Heero and Wufei walked out splattered with fresh red blood. They were both supporting in between them, an unconscious middle-aged nun. 

amy-chan: Right just so you all know you're going have to pray that I get chapter six out in maybe a week after this is posted, if its sooner.....Well someone is looking after me from above:) So read and review!!!


	6. Chapter Six: Pain in The Form of Love

*Amy-Star gets thrown against a wall*

Reader 1: WHERE'S AMY-CHAN!?!?!?

Amy-Star: RIGHT HERE!! I'M AMY-CHAN!! Well kind of you see there's this name change thing going on and now I'm...

Reader 2: SILENCE! We will not let you go until you tell us where she is!!

Amy-Star: This could be a while -_____- *

Disclaimer: Don't own SM or GW but if I did.....well lets say all chaos would rule the Earth!!!

****

Harmonic Sake: Ohayo Miss. Sake! I LOVE THAT MOVIE!!! *Starts dancing to the theme song* WHOOP!! But that's very perceptive of you, I would have never thought of something like that. Hehehe yes my numbers seem to confuse people, but not as much as your crazy riddle.....first of all what's a chimney up? He didn't shoot her!! My fault I read back and realize it wasn't very descriptive, heh she's just covered in his blood. THANKS FOR YOU REVIEW ^___^

****

MooCow: YAY!! You likes my joke squeeee!!! lol I'm sure you're smart enough not to do that, I worry for your friend though....NOPE I REFUSE!! You shall never find out NEVER!!...................Well you will eventually in the next couple of chapters, maybe even the one after this one....Dogs are special my dog now likes to steal my underwear and chew on it *sigh* very perverted puppy....Hears my blonde joke for the day: 

Q: What does a blonde owl say?  
A: What, what?

Once again I totally fail, the nun wasn't killed she just was unconsciousness. Don't worry I won't let Kiki DIE!! THIS I PROMISE YOU!! Guess I can't escape you tyranny but I will resist you won't get the numbers from me, and take CC's advice!! *BLAH* Hated Grease two, just so very very wrong....I'm so happy you love my story!! YAY!!!

Are you afraid of sparkle cheese that attacks small children by biting their ears off!! YOU SHOULD!! You kick them out, they're willing to kill a character I'm not taking my chances. THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW AND TIME!!!

DevilWench: 0____0......................*silence*....................you're not affected by my face...........maybe from the sight of it you were blinded.....yep probably it.....anyway thanks for your review sometime I'll find a way to scare you so look out here I come!! *the thought of me coming you scare you* See you around my friend, when you find the time being introduce us!! THANKIES FOR YOUR REVIEW!!!

****

Hikari Yume: Thank you for saying you love my story ^____^ that makes me really really so be proud you made someone happy today!! Soon.....well that is my plan....but my plans never usually work....Oh you'll see what he has planned for them, not pretty then again he is a villain...now? Can't do now, even though I like you...how does later sound to you? ^___^ Thanks for you review, and your time!! YAY!!

****

Mercury Ice Storm: Sorry for not reposting soon, you want to hurt me now don't you? :) I hope you don't hate me, the demon cat beside me hates me so you would be in close company....with a demon cat....yea....anyway thanks for the review!!! WHOOP!!

****

Sunshine Fia: YOU'RE BACK!!! *GLOMPS* Opps heh heh sorry must learn self control!!! NOW I'M EVIL!! *Sniff* bu-bu-but Fia *lower lip trembles* yo-yo-you don't really think that...*sob* I mean I know he's evil...but me being evil? 0____0 you asked me a lot of questions, should I prepared for you coming after me? I have only one answer for all of them *impressive no? well you won't REALLY be impressed with the answer* um it shall all be made clear in later chapters eheh hehe *ducks away* please don't hurt me!! I always love your reviews and look forward to them, thanks for sticking with me and this story!!! YOU'RE SO GREAT!!!:)

****

Pilot06-cosmos: ACK!!! CALL AN AMBULANCE!! HOT WATER I NEED HOT WATER!! AND LOADS OF BAND-AIDS!! HURRY!!! *Wheezes* I'm so very very sorry for killing you, as a trade you can kill me if you want....though I'd prefer when this story is done ^____^ thank you for your time and review!!! 

****

Faraway Dawn 

Chapter Six: Pain in The Form of Love

The scratching sound of dried out straw on stone, greeted Sakura's ears as she swept the walk way. Sakura blossoms were beautiful and all, but it was so annoying having to clean them all up. She scowled angrily at the blossom-ridden ground, she wanted to be practicing her karate, but instead her grandfather only assigned her chores. Grandfather actually seemed to be more serious lately, ever since father then mother left. 

He was acting, well acting like an adult being all-responsible and not attacking one young female girl for a while now. Something was going on and she had a feeling it wasn't a good thing, Sakura then clutched the broom violet eyes squinting as they stared up in the sky. Of course no one was telling her what was happening once again she was left in the dark, just because she was a child. 

Placing a hand on her hip and adopting a very haughty look, she thought they were being unreasonable. Swinging the broom onto her shoulders, she stomped back to the temple to go clean the floors. A flash of yellow caught her eyes, and she turned slowly just noticing a man dragging a struggling Solo. Time stood for a second and she wondered if maybe she just had imagined it. Looking around to see if any of the other children around, the stuck out her chest and stalked over to where she say him. They thought she was too young eh? Well she would show them, that Sakura Chang could take care of herself! 

She chased them till she reached the heart of the Cherry tree orchard; she then lost sight of them. She pondered for a moment, coming to the conclusion that all theses chores she was forced to do was making her go crazy. Balancing the broom in her hands, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Trying to take her surroundings in her, listening to every sound.

"SAKURA BEHIND YO--" 

Snapping her eyes open she spun around on the heel of her right foot, bringing her left foot forward she lunged swinging the broom. She hit a man in his left side so hard that he gagged then fell to the ground, clutching his side the man shot daggers at her. She ignored him, blowing strands of black hair out of her face. Scanning the area for any other intruders, but no one else was around. She turned back to her victim then noticed he was gone, Sakura just made a huge mistake. 

Turning your back on the enemy. 

A lesson she learned well, especially when she just noticed that tree branch coming right at her. A lesson learned well indeed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chibi-Usa heard that the Chang's were having problems with the news of their daughter, her best friend Sakura had just been taken. Chibi-Usa felt horrible, they were just on their way to go get her but they were too late. 

Thanks to Quatre's wealth, and her father's persuasive ways, which really meant him, putting a gun to someone's head. And despite the fact that all the colony space stations were down, they used Quatre's private jet to retrieve them. Her mother now was resting in the Preventor hospital wing the journey had made her weak, and she needed to sleep. No one else could keep an eye on her, her father and her uncles and aunts were too busy trying to figure out where the bad man was. So instead the found her a babysitter for the moment, until this was all over. 

Chibi-Usa stared intently at the girl she had a fairly like face, with slanted ivory blue eyes. Her hair was a short and wispy bright orange that reminded her of a peach. Sitting comfortably in a wheel chair, but even so she had the appearance of someone anything but disabled. She carried herself proudly, with a cool expression that seemed to measure whether you were good enough to be in her presence. But she also had a gentle smile that made Chibi-Usa feel a bit better. 

Mariemaia Khushrenada that was what her name was, and currently the two of them were watching the activity of the hanger. Though both her mind and her heart weren't really in it, she pressed her face between the two cold bars and watched lazily. 'I'm next' she thought shivering from the cool air of the hanger and maybe from fear, this was worse than the monsters in her closet. This monster was very real, and didn't just come out in the night. 

"When can I go see my parents?" Chibi-Usa mumbled, turning to face Mariemaia with big blue eyes. She was the master at this, a very studious student of her mother. Between the two of them, her father was putty in their hands. 

The teenage girl stiffened, she was never good with kids considering she tried so hard to act adult and lost sight of her childhood. In result of it all, she found it hard to deal with kids never having any around her for practice. "Well I think we can go see your mom now, but your father maybe be a bit occupied" she stated, pushing the wheels of the chair over the metal platform. Chibi-Usa smiled widely, for the first time in a long time, yes the 'Usagi pout' never fails! Skipping ahead of Mariemaia she sang a song she learned in kindergarten a few days ago, voice ringing loud, echoing off the high ceiling of the hanger. 

"Pretty dreams, my baby, wait, Just beyond the Slumber Gate; come, dreams, Come to baby, come!" She did a little hop dance, waving her arms in odd poses as she sang. Pigtails bouncing merrily joining in her fun dance, to be young a fresh and to believe in dreams. Was a beautiful thing. 

The hanger was then engulfed in a fireball, deep rumbles swept over them throwing them into the air. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"All personal please be on red alert, all personal please be on alert. I repeat this is not a test, I repeat all battle personal to your stations!"   


Bright red lights flashed against the walls of the hallway, splashing stains of blood red everywhere. Heero took lengthy strides at top speed, his eyes narrowed in determination. 

Find Chibi-Usa. 

The only thought that flashed in his mind likes the warning lights all around him. 

Find Chibi-Usa. 

He had to find her, there was no room for failure this was his mission, the mission of his life. Protect those he loved, and destroy those who threaten them. But could he do it? Growling he picked up momentum, he didn't have time to worry about that. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chibi-Usa opened her eyes slowly, her body was covered in scratches and her left arm felt numb. But other than that she was okay, better than Mariemaia who was laying a few feet away from her. Small dazzling orange ashes twirled softly around her, reminding her of snowflakes making their descent to the earth. The air was thick with smoke that made her eyes water and throat ache. Stumbling to her feet, she shakily made her way over to her companion.

"Where do you think you're going little girl?" A gruff voice taunted, swaying slightly Chibi-Usa turned to be face to face with a tall man. His bulk was huge, with wild hair and dark smoldering eyes. She took a step back, but not before he grabbed her small wrist squeezing hard. Wincing in pain she glared at him with as much hatred as she could muster, taking in a deep breath she was going to let it out in an ear-piercing scream. Waving a gun in her face, her scream died in her throat, her anger now transformed into fear. 

"Now you be a good little girl and....." 

He shrieked clutching his hand where the gun use to be, Chibi-Usa gazed up at him in surprise wondering what happened. She felt droplets of wetness hit her face, cautiously she reached up and touched her cheek. Starring down at her fingers that was now smeared in warm blood, for some reason she was starting to feel dizzy. 

"Get away from her you son of a bitch...." Chibi-Usa gasped twisting her head to look at Mariemaia; a trickle of blood ran down her face. One of her arms was warped the wrong way, but the other held a gun directly pointed at the man's head. The man only had an expression of mild annoyance, as he glanced at her as if she was merely gum on the bottom of his shoe. 

"Yeah what are you going to do about it?" Smirking broadly as he watched her cough up blood, Chibi-Usa felt the tears well up in her eyes. Poor Miss. Mariemaia, soon tears of sorrow turned to tears of frustration, how dare they do such horrible things! A wave of rage swept over her, as she stomped hard on the man's foot, and bit his hand. Hollowing he jumped up and down, while she made a mad dash towards Mariemaia. 

Mariemaia smiled weakly, sweat poured down her face mixing with her blood, as she tried to maintain consciousness. She just had to hold off a little more, until the others got here, she had to protect the girl. 

She wouldn't be able to achieve her goal, Mariemaia screamed in pain as someone grabbed her roughly by her hair. Then slammed her face hard into the hot metal of the platform; Chibi-Usa dropped to the ground, at first not believing what she just saw. Her knees hitting the hot platform hard, but she didn't notice. 

'Took you fucking long enough!" 

The stranger stepped away from Mariemaia's body; he was a walking skeleton with skin as white as snow stretching over his bones. A small smile cracked on his face, producing a million little wrinkles. "So sorry I was held up in traffic." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Setsuna punched the wall repeatedly, her knuckles becoming a raw crimson but she didn't care. What a worthless piece of shit she was, if she couldn't do her job what was she good for? 

Well it was safe to say that their guys were professionals, and obviously there was more than one. But who was the real master behind this all, from the note she suspected it was only one of them. If there was more then one, were they all in it for the same reasons? She was getting frustrated all she had to work with was a set of five numbers, they had just collected the last two from the Chang's home, and the other one in the hanger. Where Yuy's daughter was taken.....

Then they thought they had the killer, but instead just one of his minions. Who committed suicide making it extremely hard to get anything from him, and the nun wasn't much help either being unconscious. 

"Fuck...." She swore pushing herself from the wall, she rarely used vulgar terms but at times like these she thought that it was very appropriate. 

4.20.17.23.8 

What did they mean? Was the killer leaving them behind to taunt them, or was this all part of his plan? When she got her hands on him, ohhh he better hope no one would be around. Because if they were alone she was going to....

"Hey Setsuna!" Mamoru called jogging up to her, not realizing she didn't want to be disturbed. 

"There was a bomb in one of the shuttles, how the heck did they manage to do that?" He shouted and for the first time, she saw that he was at his wit's end. Maybe he was human. 

"This..." she breathed out trying to control her anger "is defiantly not done by a group of amateurs." 

He nodded in agreement, running a hand through his coarse black hair. "But even so we should all go down on hands and knees and pray to the gods above!" He stated, a cheerful smile pushing away his exasperated expression. Setsuna wondered how hard she would have to hit him in the stomach, in order for him to puke his guts out. 

"What?" 

"Oh didn't you hear? One of them left their gun behind; it's being processed as we speak. Tomorrow we can see who it belonged to and maybe solve this mystery." 

Setsuna wondered how long she could hug this man before he lost all the air in his body. 

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm so sorry...." Usagi's head snapped up from her daydream, as she turned to gaze at the poor girl in the bed beside. She smiled sadly knowing the feeling she was going through, guilt and realizing that you couldn't control things. 

"Hush Mariemaia it's not your fault, you are not the one who is going around and stealing our children." The room was dark; night call was a little over an hour ago and the night nurse should be checking in soon. Usagi pulled up the perfect white bed sheets and wrapped herself deeper into covers; she felt cold chill all of a sudden. Using the palms of her hands she massaged her swollen belly, feeling the life that was growing inside of her. Usagi Serenity Yuy, her precious little girl she too was inside of her for nine months. 

Mariemaia sighed shifting uncomfortable in the blankets, she knew the woman didn't blame her but that didn't take away the fact that she had failed. Her eyes stung with tears, being defeated was never something she could cope with. She couldn't feel her body or the pain, but she had a idea that her nose was pretty busted up. When she came in they shot her so full of drugs, she could have become of poster child of a Anti-Drug message. 

Steps from up the hall sounded, as Usagi plastered a big smile expecting a nurse to bustle in and check on her patients. Instead a much larger shape came into view, its features masked with the shadows of the dark room. Usagi felt her throat tightens, they were after the last child now. As carefully as she could she reached over and grabbed her metal bedpan; lucky for her the figure was stalling at the door. And with aim that very few people have, chucked it at its head. Mariemaia at this time was starring at her with wide eyes, even when she was pregnant this woman was a killing machine. 

Usagi gasped when she heard the intruder catch the bedpan, no one could possibly do that in the dark...

"Oh!" She squealed happily, "Hee-chan what are you doing here?" Heero steeped closer to them, nodding at Mariemaia then sitting on the chair beside his wife's bed. Mairemaia rolled her eyes and turned away from them, strange, strange people. 

Placing the bedpan back on the floor, eyes as dark as the winter night sky and as cold scrutinized her. "You could have hit me" he stated, while Usagi threw her head back and laughed. She didn't really know why it was funny, maybe because it was weird of him to be kind of whining. 

"Sorry love you understand, there's some people out there who want..." It then hit her again like a sack of potatoes to the head, now sorrow weighed a ton on her heart. Her daughter was gone, and she didn't know if she would ever see her again. Heero noticed the change of moods and remained silent, but slowly wrapped his hands around hers. She turned to him sapphire blue eyes brimming with tears, yet there was still a smile on her face. Her golden hair was let loose and covered practically the entire bed. She appeared to him like an angel crying, and something about that tugged at his usual stone heart. 

But shouldn't he have been prepared for this, he knew that one day, someone would come in and destroy his life. Take the people that he loved the most away from him, for that was the life of an assassin. A life he couldn't live anymore, at the beginning he didn't need anyone. Now he wouldn't be able to survive if something happened to them, a horrible monster already had his daughter. Just like that as if he had no hold on her, as if she was merely water that could seep through his fingers. He never knew it would hurt this much, never knew the feeling of having his heart torn apart. 

He then felt a warm hand caress his face, brushing his bangs out of his face tenderly. Usagi smiled at him, then leaned up and kissed him. Soft lips, tenderness spreading across his body like the sun light through the clouds. She broke off her forehead resting against his, "I believe in you I know you'll get her back." She then brought his hands up and placed light kisses on them, Heero didn't realize that one could feel both happiness and sadness in the same moment. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mako-chan...." Duo started sweetly nuzzling his face in the column of her neck, Makoto sighed angrily. He only used her nickname when he did something wrong, or he needed to tell her something she wouldn't like. 

"What?" She snapped pulling away from him, green eyes sparking with electricity. Duo moved up a little bit, smirking playfully at her. If the situation wasn't so dire he wouldn't hesitate to take her, even though Wufei did exaggerate it a little bit Duo was addicted to sex. Especially to Makoto when she was in a feisty mood, but time to put those thoughts away and be serious. 

"You know we'll probably know tomorrow who these psychos are" he stated, sitting up fully so her could be eye to eye with her. Mischievous attempting to be stern violet clashed with very annoyed emerald green.

"And your point?" Makoto questioned, moving a little away from her husband as he inched closer. 

"That maybe..." he caught up with her and firmly kissed her, making her for a moment forget she was mad at him. "You should...." Hands trailing down her tee shirt gently even through the cloth she could feel the fire of his touch. "Not go..." he whispered against her already moist lips. 

Makoto pulled back from him and slapped him hard in the face; Duo jumped back more from the pain then the surprise. He was half expecting this, as he regarded her with mild frustration as he rubbed his right cheek. "You didn't have to hit me that hard!" He whined eyes doing the puppy look as he faked wails of pain. 

"Then don't be an ass!" She responded not believing the way he handled the situation. 

"Seriously Mako this is a life and death matter, I swear to you I will get Solo back even at the cost of my life. But..." He then turned and stared directly at her, Makoto felt her body tingle he rarely put on his stern face. The last time she remembered was when he asked her to marry him. 

Her temper went down a notch, "Duo don't worry about it..." 

He let out a hallow laugh, Makoto didn't like the sound of it so empty and cold then his usual joyous one. "Don't worry" he quoted her, before basically tacking her to the bed. She lay underneath him with a compassionate expression; she would touch him if his hands didn't hold her wrists down. "I will worry about you and Solo for the rest of my life" he breathed out, bending down to kiss her neck gently. 

Makoto smiled, "that's okay but you're not the only one who worries you goof, you need me so I'm coming" she stated firmly that left no room for arguments. Duo let his body lay on top of hers, entwining their legs hands holding on for dear life. 

He wrapped his arms securely around her waist, placing his head down on the sweet softness of her breasts. "You're going to be the end of me" he sighed in content, as she played with his hair. "I do need you, and you're never leaving me" pulling her closer so that there was no possible way she could get away, like she wanted to anyways.

"Hmmmm" Makoto moaned loving the feel of his body "what if I fall in love with someone else?" 

"I'll kill him" 

For the first time since Solo had been stolen from them, Makoto laughed and enclosed her love in her supple arms. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh please Catherine don't do this to yourself, this could have happened to anyone" Ami reassured kindly, her blue eyes fogging with worry for her dear sister. Clutching the phone line a little tightly, as she prayed her words would get to her. 

"I know Ames" Catherine sighed, walking up and down her trailer unable to stand still for more than two minutes. Her hair sticking out this way and that, from lack of care of her personal appearance. 

"It's just I feel like I let you two down."

As if on cue the door swung open as Trowa walked in, Ami smiled at him then turned back to the phone. "You did not Catherine; neither of us blames you" Trowa glanced up at Ami, his one green eye flashing with concern. Ami pointed to the phone asking him if he wanted 'to give it a go?', Trowa mouthed out 'if she wants to.'

"Ami are you talking to Trowa?" 

"Um...."

"No scratch that are you communicating with him?" 

"How did..."

"You two have been in my home for long enough, that I can tell you two have some weird language. A language that only two people in love could share!" 

Ami went cherry read, as she shakily played with a strand of blue hair. Trowa shrugged off his coat, and watched his wife wondering what was the matter with her. Her face suddenly flushed a soft pink, maybe the stress was catching up on her?

"Um... well yes I suppose..." Ami trailed then turned to make sure Trowa wasn't listening, and caught him unbuttoning his shirt. Catching a glimpse of his well formed chest Ami blushed even harder, then wanted to slap herself for acting like a schoolgirl. 

"Ami you still there?" 

"Ye-yes Catherine sorry... um... would you like to talk with Trowa?" She breathed out rather too fast in her opinion, and could hear Catherine laugh softly. 

"No, no I don't to interrupt anything!" 

Why oh why wouldn't the earth just swallow her up right now, "okay then Catherine are you sure?" 

More laughter, she bet Trowa was wondering on earth was the matter with the two of them. "Yes very sure goodnight hun!" As she clicked off, leaving Ami with only the dial tone and an urge to run from the room. 

Ami moaned not believing what had just happened, she wanted to kick herself. Raising her head after she put the phone back on its hook, she noticed that Trowa was standing right there, just starring at her. Letting out an 'eep' she jumped further up the bed scrambling away, throwing her arms up as if to protect herself. They both stayed frozen in their positions, slowly Ami brought her arms down but refused to meet his gaze. 

"Hi Trowa" she greeted, where's the nearest window she just wanted to runaway. Trowa came closer and set his hand on her forehead, Ami forgot about her embarrassment and gave him a confused look. Though she wasn't complaining she loved the feel of his calloused hands on her skin. 

"You feel hot" he confirmed gazing deeply at her, as if other symptoms of sickness would jump out in front of him. Ami laughed nervously, knowing that it was just the flush in her cheeks. It was his fault too, did he have to look so good just wearing a pair of black sweatpants! 

"I'm just tired that's all about everything" Ami answered laying down on the bed, around this time she would be reading a story to her children. Were they cold? Were they getting enough food? Were they even alive? A quiver passed through her body, wishing she was stronger than this. Her little babies, they were so young and fragile they wouldn't be able to defend themselves from an attack. Slipping under the covers she totally forgot about Trowa's presence, and curled up into a ball. 

She stupidly enough felt her eyes go big with bewilderment, when the bed dipped as Trowa got in. He grabbed her shoulder and gently turned her to him, green eye analyzing her. Ami sometimes found it hard to believe he wanted to marry her, she was so shy and awkward, still blushing when she had been with him for more than five years. 

While he was so beautiful and strong, nothing fazed him whatever the world threw at him he took it in strides. "Do you want to cry?" He questioned lowly, shifting her body closer to his. Ami wrapped a arm around him pressing her face in the warm flesh of his stomach. It was such a simple question, and the truth was she wanted to cry. 

At that thought the tears poured down her face, as she let it all out, all the pain and suffering that had been going on for the last few days. Trowa just let her cry rubbing soothing circles on her back, he would get his children back then Ami and Catherine wouldn't cry anymore. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Allah..." 

Minako snored lightly beside him, or at least she pretended to snore beside him. She couldn't get to sleep though she had been trying for the last three hours. Quatre had only come in a minute ago, and not wanting to worry him she faked sleeping. 

"I will not ask for things that are unreasonable, but all I ask if for you to give me strength...."

  
Minako frowned feeling like throwing herself in front of a bus, she made him feel that way. Made him believe he wasn't worthy of being her husband, the father of her children. She was really the one who was scum; she should be the one humbling herself before Allah not him. If she worshipped him that is, which made her already self-pity mood worse. 

"And for my wife Allah, you and I both know she doesn't believe in you..." 

Minako eyes snapped open, what the hell was he psychic? 

"But I wish for you to help her with something, to realize something....."

Here Allah let me finish I want you to help her see how much I hate her, so she can realize I want her to leave! 

"That she can't fool me and that I know she's awake" Quatre then turned over to her and smiled gently. Minako lay there the wind totally knocked out of her sails, she then frowned. "QUATRE!" She screamed jumping on him as he laughed lightly at her antics. 

"Serves you right" Quatre said softly touching her hair, grinning up at her his pure blue eyes dancing with mirth. She felt her heart melt, why does a mere smile from him always transformed her into a pile of goo? Minako grumbled and settled back on the bed, laying her head on his chest she shut her eyes firmly. 

"Was that whole thing a lie?" She barked out, even if he did soften her up she wasn't going to let him get away with that. 

"No not the whole thing, I was sincere when I asked for strength" Quatre answered acting like his wife wasn't yelling, he was still playing with her golden honey hair. 

Minako fell silent at his answer, and just held him a little more tightly. "I'm sorry..." she mumbled, her voice wavering as she tried to choke back a sob. "Mina-p? Whatever for?" Quatre questioned frantically when he heard her voice, that and he could also feel her emotions turning to sadness. Actually for a while now, he felt a dark cloud looming over his usual happy wife. 

"For alot of things, for not being the upper-class wife you deserved, for your sisters hating me because I'm a low life, non-believer who didn't even try. For making your sister's stop respecting you because you married me, for being mad and blaming you because of Eros. For always nagging you about not working so much, and probably things I don't know about!" 

Quatre did a double take from that, he knew Minako to be an emotionally expressive person but wow! "Minako listen to me" he murmured wrapping his arms around her, holding his know hysterical wife. "First of all I don't really deserve a wife period, that's why I thank Allah everyday for bringing you to me. Second you're are everything but a low life, and I still love you even if you don't believe in the things I believe in. My sisters are the kind of people who would hate anyone I got together with, she could be everything they loved and they would still hate her. It was natural for you to blame me about Eros, and if you didn't nag me about my work I would become the man my father was. Indifferent and distant from his own children, because of you I know who my children are. My father forgot who half of my sisters were all the time." 

Minako sniffed a bit, but still didn't say anything. Quatre didn't mind the fact that she stopped crying and that her soul felt calmer to him was all he needed. "Even if all those things were as bad as you think they are, I don't care I love you no matter what." 

She relaxed in his arms snuggling into his warmth, she finally felt at peace. Though not complete peace, she would never feel that till Eros was back in her arms again. But this was okay, actually this was more than okay. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sweat flew off in all directions as she kicked the invisible attacker, black hair whipped around with her fast movements. 

Assholes! 

Fluidly placing her right leg in front of her left, then doing a series of hard punches. 

Bastards! Sons of bitches! How dare they take her daughter, once she got a hold of them she'd tear them apart with her teeth! She swung around on her heels ready to release a power punch when somebody caught her hand. 

"When was the last time you ate?" 

Rei ripped her hand away, violet eyes becoming red-hot fires of fury, directed at him. "Go away Wufei I'm busy!" She dismissed him, turning away to continue her punches. She faintly she sensed him trying again to grab her arm, then using his other hand to support her back, flipped her over onto the ground. 

"I asked you a question!" 

Wufei could also be a spite fire when he wanted too, his black eyes resembling coals surrounding by flickering flames. "And I said...." Rei began, putting both of her feet on his chest "GO AWAY!" Pushing with all her might, Wufei was shot back to the ground landing hard on his butt. Standing up she held her head up high, hands resting on her hips. 

"If you don't eat..." Wufei went to his side, then in a sweeping movement brought her back down on to the ground with him. "You'll get weak!" Now it was his turn to be the victor, smirking with pleasure of her defeat. 

"I' am not weak Wufei!" She screeched getting to her feet and storming to the other side of the room. 

(A/N: 0_____o how many of you would love to see these too in marriage thereby, they'd make the therapist crack within a minute not to mention they'll destroy his/hers office with their fighting)

"Maybe not but you haven't eaten for at least a day" Wufei commented getting to his feet, watching her intently. 

Rei whirled on him, "if I eat will you leave me alone?" She almost sounded desperate, but masked it well with her anger. 

"For now" he responded lightly, throwing a smirk over his shoulder as he walked away. Rei growled after him, picking up a towel to wipe her sweaty face with. 

They both walked down the Preventors hallways, which were empty except for the every few guards they passed. Most of them were kindergarten soldiers all of them wondering where all the excitement from being a soldier would come. They all watched the two of them with wide eyes as they walked by, Rei couldn't help but smile so young and innocent these young men and women were. She wondered if she and Wufei were once like that, going into battle with stars in their eyes, and a song in their heart. She threw a small look over in his direction then giggled, with Wufei's stone face she doubted he ever had either.

"What's so funny?" 

Rei was surprised he didn't growl or anything, he actually sounded mildly interested. That was just terribly wrong. She halted in the middle of the hallway; he too stopped as well and gave her a guarded expression. He didn't yell at her, ask what the hell was her problem, called her weak or woman. She leaned in arms folded across her chest, "what's the matter with you?"

"What the hell is your problem woman?" 

Rei sighed with relief that's better; she was getting worried for a second she then smiled. Wufei was supposedly this big strong man, but when it came down do it he got scared like anyone else. He was concerned about me, and most likely going insane over the fact Sakura was gone. She opened her arms wide grinning widely; Wufei face went vibrant with fear. 

She gave him a big bear hug squeezing him tight, "I love you Wu-chan!" Pulling back Rei then lifted her face to his, and kissed him tenderly. 

"Come on now I'm hungry!" 

She proceeded to skip down the hall leaving behind a very red and very shocked Wufei Chang. Once his mind started to function again he smiled after her, "stupid woman." 

*Amy-Star gets slapped*

Reader 3: Tell us or we'll get violent!  
Amy-Star: Um I'd say slapping someone pretty violent....

Reader 4: SHUT-UP!!! 

Amy-Star: Fine...atleast let me say goodbye to my readers...

Reader 5: They aren't YOUR reviewers!! Their amy-chan's!!!

Amy-Star: Crud.....-_____-* 


	7. Chapter Seven: The Chase is on!

Amy-Star: BONJOUR!! Hey there everyone *waves* I know this is a short chapter then what I usually do but trust me after this it'll be long again^___^

Disclaimer: I'm planning to but GW and SM on my back to school shopping trip, where they will be half off:) 

****

MooCow: YAHOO!!! AWESOME!!!! Though not to be mean I gueesed you were getting a sex change, but first band is even BETTER!! I start school in about a week or so, going to be a junior not quite at the top of the food chain yet:) HEHEHEHEHEHEHE I love your joke, it was kind of cute actually ^___^ Here's my joke, well more like a phrase to be more accurate..."I'm blonde, I'm blonde, I'm B.L.O.N....ah, oh well... I'm blonde, I'm blonde, yea yea yea..." 

How can you not like shrinks I mean come on now.....I feel sorry for some of them though....but so sorry that I couldn't watch Wufei and Rei terroize one muwhahahahahaha.....*sigh* why do you do this every single time you know my answer is going to be NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO I won't tell you what the numbers are!!!! Oh tell me what your guess was, and sorry for foiling it heh heh...do you believe me that it wasn't on purpose...NOOOO Not the wonder woman!!! I didn't even know they existed and then you tell me they're gone :( 0____0 wow I don't like my future all that much....how about you try again...maybe I can live:) Oh I have my ways about the sparkle cheese, who knows maybe I'am also a pyschic....dun dun dun duuuuuuun...Sorry for my slow update response, I hope this wasn't too long for you. I'll try to get the next chapters out sooner, especially after you told me I almost made you sane *sob* Thanks for your review, and merry christmas and to all a good night!!

****

Damia-Queen of the Gypsi's: YAY!!!!! ITS YOU ITS YOU!!!! ^______^ WHOOP!!! Thankies very much for that compliment *blushes* I don't really deserve it....but it was still awesome of you to say so. Numero uno child between Rei and Wufei the lovely Sakura, who was just taken in the last chapter. Lol I think Catherine and Mariemaia should get together for coffee, they need to get rid of this guilt thing. I hope I know, sometimes I don't really but I think that's half the fun:) Thanks so much for your review, look forward to another one!!

DevilWench: X_____X Amy-Star 1987-2003 cause of death, being loved to death by DevilWench. Hehehe I kid, but maybe my zombie form will scare you *crawls out of the grave, her skin all decayed* MUST EAT HUMAN FLESH!! Once again thanks for you review:) 

****

pilot06-cosmos: *Amy-Star typing in a dark room* LALALALA I'M NOT GOING TO UPDATE......*A ghostly hand drops on her shoulder* ACK!!! I'M SORRY PILOT SORRY I'LL UPDATE I SWEAR!!! A to note if you want to come after my immortal soul, please remember to do it when I'm sleeping:) Love your review!!!

Sunshine Fia: OF COURSE I DO!!!! I love reading your reviews, like your most recent one but I do have to say you're quite cruel in it. First you tell me you love me...*sniff*....then you say you really don't just my story....*sob*....so so you're telling me if I die after I finish the story you won't care!!! lol I jest, I know you don't mean that well atleast I hope you don't....oh yea....heh heh.....errr the ending right.....ummmm you want it to be happy.......oh dear lord I'm screwed....0____0 you're full of surprises and yes you would be correct.....but does it mean anything or completely irrelevant....hmmmm stay tuned for next episode!! 0___o ummmm I assure you there is no reason to run for dear life.....oh! What am'I doing with this gun.....nothing....

alexz: Why thank you^____^ you're too sweet, you must candy alllll daaaay looong...can you tell I'm hyper ehehehe...thanks very much for your review!!

****

Harmonic Sake: Ohayo Miss Sake! Thanks for saying you like my name, I was a little worried I miss amy-chan a little bit but oh well....Anyway enough of my petty worries, thanks for saying I added some humour in there^___^ To put it frank I was cracking at the seems...0____0 ack! I'm sorry if what I'm writing is hurting you, it hurts me too....* moves head side to side* actually I cried a bit at some parts *puts finger to lips* you can't tell alight:) Orthodontists is kind of mean no offence to them, you should march in there and demand that answer!!! Yes I'am evil muwhahahahhahahahahahahahahahhaha it is what I' am, but I sailor scout promise you will know the answer....eventually...*bows* thank you very much, it means a lot to me that you said that...I look forward to you next review bye bye!!

****

Ceso: Yes it was a little sad *sniff* now you got me started again*sob* I wonder if everything will be okay....huh what's that? Shouldn't I know if everything will be okay? Well maaaaybe :) Thank you very much, *smiles* I'm so happy!!! WHEEEEEE!!!! Happy reading~ Bye bye and please come again!!!

****

Faraway Dawn 

Chapter Seven: The Chase is on! 

"Looks like we're in your hometown Heero" Duo commented as he, Heero, Wufei, and Mamoru all made their way down the dirty streets. There wasn't a soul in sight, and the only other living things around were the moths that flew around the flickering lampposts like a lustful lover to their cruel precious. Terrorist, Assassins and Drug king's roamed these streets, like a virus infecting the blood stream as they slithered through. All of them alike didn't seem to think places like Disney Land would help their reputation. 

"Okay so the gun apparently belongs to a man named Blaise Kearney, who is part of an assassin group that works in this area" Duo mulled over out loud, more to himself than the others. 

"Say it a little louder Maxwell I don't think everyone heard you" Wufei barked, throwing a glare to kill over at Duo, or at least to silence. Duo frowned back with an expression that clearly said he was disappointed with Wufei, "now Wufei that would be bad because people will know we're here." 

Wufei's left eyebrow began to twitch, as he contemplated ways to kill Maxwell. "Would you two cut it out" Heero snapped at them, cobalt eyes blazing with anger making the rest of them shy away. Even Wufei kept his mouth sealed, when Yuy was like this it was not a good idea to cross him. 

"Okay..." Mamoru breathed out, "now apparently from research my snitches have done, that assassin Blaise Kearney and his goons hang out over at that bar." He then pointed to a small hole in the wall building that looked if you stared at it long enough the whole thing would collapse. 

"Quatre had to bail from this operation, considering he's pretty well known from being a Winner" Mamoru continued, "Meiou too couldn't join us, she at the moment is having her head chewed off by Une." A shudder ran through them all, feeling sympathy for he knowing full well what a banshee Une could become.

"Trowa right now is securing the area, checking out for any escape routes. Most likely there will be a chase" Heero finished off for Mamoru, glaring at the building knowing full well that inside there was his daughter's attackers. 

"What is with you people and explaining our plans to the whole world!" Wufei growled, eyes moving frantically side to side expecting someone to jump out any moment. 

"Don't worry, down here everyone pays attention only to things that matter to them" Mamoru commented cheerfully, you'd think he was in central L4, not in down town L1. 

"I wouldn't say that..." 

A voice commented from the shadows, they all jumped reaching for their guns as if it were a reflex. Pointing into the gloom, muscles tense ready to spring into action. Trowa emerged from the shadows; a small smile on his faced while he raised his hands in the air. 

"Trowa you jerk" Duo sighed, clicking the safety off and putting his gun away, the others followed him shooting annoyed glances towards Trowa. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to, there's not many escape routes there's no windows, but there is a door in the back." Diving right into the information he had just collected, his features no longer held a tint of amusement on them. 

"Right we need a game plan" Duo stated, clapping his hands and rubbing them together a smirk of anticipation greeting his face. "Mamoru you take the back door..."

"Hey! Who the hell..."

"Wufei, Trowa you guys take the front in case our man wants to go that way, and me and Heero will go and confront the bastard. Right any arguments?"

"Yes, I think that you need to be reminded...." 

Mamoru stopped when he noticed he was very much by himself, and that the pilots had already gone to their posts. Clenching his fists, mumbling incoherent obscenities towards his teammates, he stalked after them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero and Duo slipped through the door of the seedy bar; dim lights flickered on and off over them giving off strange shadows. It was a hell hole to end all hell holes, the air thick with so much illegal substance you could get high from just breathing in the air. The cramped place smelled horribly, of human waste, sweat, and that lovely aroma of throw up. Brushing dirty elbows and arms, with what the worse society had to offer, this was defiantly the pit stop before that long road to hell. 

Moving rather quickly through the sea of the dammed, they managed to find a place to stand in order for them to check the place out. From their memory banks they recalled the man's face, which was sunken in giving him the very popular drug junkie look. With greasy hair that came down in un-brushed clumps, nose that had been broken more than three times. He was not a pretty sight to be seen, luckily with his huge height that made you wonder that maybe his mother had an affair with a gorilla he would be easy to spot out. 

Though this was a dark, dank little place pretty open with not many places to hide. But everyone moved about like slippery shadows and it was hard to pin point him out. Heero's eyes were lighting quick as they darted to and fro across the room, scanning each face and each feature. Then with precession that only a computer could compete with, he located the target at a table in the far corner nursing a bottle of beer. Glancing towards Duo hoping to catch his eyes, he sighed in irritation. Duo was in the process of shooing off a middle aged, prostitute that was a clown from hell with all the make-up she piled on. Nudging Duo in the side, Heero titled his head towards their target. Nodding towards each other, the both slipped into the mass of sin once again, planning to attack him from either side. 

The plan was to lure this guy out of the bar; it would be bad if they broke out into a fight. Not because they were worried about the occupant's safety, more like he didn't want any of his buddies jumping in eager for a fight. This bar was a ticking time bomb, if anyone made a wrong movement this place would go off. Stealthily he walked casually up to the table; his back and stomach muscles taunt with readiness. The man's head snapped up, as if a slingshot propelled it. His drunken but alert gaze turned towards him, Heero stopped cold right in his place. 

He narrowly dodged the beer bottle that came hurtling at him, too bad for that poor unsuspecting fool behind him. 

"Oh fuck my nose!" 

And with that scream, all hell literally broke lose, swarms of drunken men came down on him. Usually handling rift-raft would be a snap, though taking care of an avalanche of them at one time was not so easy. Ten different pairs of hands and feet were, kicking, punching, and trying to tear at his clothes. From the angry yells he heard across the room, he could tell Duo was having troubles as well. The others better get that guy, he and Duo were going to be a moment. 

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

That doesn't sound good....

Mamoru flinched when he head all of the commotion coming from inside the bar, chairs breaking, swears coming from every direction. Maybe it was a good idea he was out here, instead of in there, rolling his shoulders he went to reach for his gun. 

A loud bang got a hold of his ears, as a large drunken man lumbered out swinging the door probably with half of his might. The door rocketed towards the side of the building then bounced back, as if attacking the man for being so rude. The man cursed, as he swatted at the door, like an annoying fly not something that could probably take any normal man off his feet. 

When he was all straightened out, he noticed Mamoru standing frozen into position of him going into his left breast pocket of his overcoat. In an odd moment the two of them stared each other down, neither of them having a clue on how they should proceed. Surprise of all surprises the large man lunged at Mamoru, mimicking that of a wild beast. Mamoru side stepped wanting to get out of this monster's way soon as possible, only to slip on an abandoned beer bottle. The laws of gravity brought him crashing to the ground. Happy that he didn't have to waste time, Frankenstein took off into the dark alleyways. 

Moaning a bit as he jumped back up to his feet, Mamoru pursued the man wondering why the angry villagers with torches weren't around to help him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Setsuna sighed relaxing her body into the plush chairs of Quatre Winner's own private space jet; it was nice to actual sit down for a bit. The sandman must have gone to the Bahamas because he defiantly wasn't around anymore for her anyways. 

She turned her heard a little watching the other passengers of the flight go about their business, Makoto was as tense as a caged up wild animal. She would stare out the window, the pick up a magazine stare at it, go to her coffee take a sip, look at the magazine for a second, undo and redo her shoe laces. Setsuna also noticed that she was wearing casual fighting clothing, not her usual motherly attire. No she was in loose fitting black jeans, tight black tank top, on top with a dark green jean jacket. She had to grin, realizing that Mrs. Maxwell just gave a whole new meaning in 'dress to kill.' Rumour was nobody messed around with Makoto; she wondered what this young woman was capable of. 

Rei Chang sat near the back, unlike her friend she didn't appear nearly as dangerous. Sporting a woolly red sweater, that slipped down on the left side giving you a clear view of the milky skin of her shoulder. With form fitting blue jeans, that showed off her long, muscular legs. She seemed to be at peace with her surrounding, eyes shut so that you couldn't see her deep violet eyes. 

Right across from her Ami Barton just sat herself down, opening up the can of juice she retrieved from the back. Out of all of them, she was the only one who retained her previous appearance. Sleeveless baby blue turtle neck, with flared out khaki pants, yet her movements were rigid. As she sipped the juice gradually, wide sapphire blue eyes were fogged up with worry. 

Minako and Quatre were nowhere in sight; they were up at the command deck talking to a tall, Arabic man. Rahid.....Ribide...something along that line she was so wiped out, she had a strong feeling she wouldn't remember her own name. Leaning back into her chair, deciding that she better stop staring at all of them. She felt something for these people; something she knew went against everything they taught you at police academy. Getting too personal into a case, could blind your judgement, not to mention tear you apart if you can't solve it, or you're too late. Just like how they taught Doctors not to cry when they told their patients, they had a week to live. You had to be formal, yet as more time passed the more she got to know these people, the more she wanted to get those kids back alive. 

Closing her eyes she let that smooth flight whisk her away to the land of dreams, a place where she had not visited for a long time. 

Amy-Star: **YOU WILL FIND OUT WHAT THE NUMBERS MEAN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! **There now, you have no choice but to review this chapter and read the next bai bai and lets hope the next one will be out soon....I hope for my health anyways you people can be scary....*shivers* 


	8. Chapter Eight: Numbers Revealed

Amy-Star: ITS TIIIIIIIME!!! Are you excited, peeing in your pants with anticipation? ^____^ Well here it is, hope you enjoy...and hope you won't be disappointed...

Disclaimer: All I own is my pencil to carry out my dreams, and a song in my heart....

****

DevilWench: Well if you like it that much you're welcomed to keep it, *hands over zombie* quite frankly I hate having to pick up after it. One day its an eyeball, the next day an arm yech I have no patience for that. Anyway thanks for reviewing and I swear that I will frighten you....just need time to think up an idea...

****

Sunshine Fia: Oh don't worry I fear you guys, never underestimate the power that the reader wields, those who do never meet a pretty end. Never be sorry for any one of your reviews I love it!!! I love that you are willing to get down and dirty, and scare the pants outta me:) YAY!!*Does a dance* I get a new bestest friend, because in this chapter the number are explained^____^ Maaaaabye he's after the wives, I mean he could be lonely.....yea I know he's all they're the devil's bitches but I think he might like them:P lol I ramble too, I'm often told by my friends to shut up *sigh* -____-* they no like me....anyhoo thanks for another awesome review now SHOO and go find out those numbers!!

pilot06-cosmos: HOWDY!! *Reaches out and shakes pilot06-chaos* Please to meet ya^_____^ *Scuffling and muffled shouts in the background* Oh yeaaaaa I'm here for a reason, yes please give me pilot06-cosmos back, all hair intact please...I believe it has not been a week yet* takes a moment to count her fingers* Nope only been four days, so you will release her right? Riiiiight? Come on don't you want to know what the numbers mean chaos, now be a nice villain and let cosmos go...

****

Ceso: And let me guess in the process of washing his mouth perhaps his clothes will just "happen" to come off as well ne......? ^____^ lol I kid, I'm perverted in the mind, so get use to this kind of talking. Awww thanks for saying its cute, not many people call it cute but I sure will take it. I've actually have written a fic based on Minako/Quatre its call 'Blood Stained Tears' just click on my profile and if you want go read it. But I warn you, it was one of my earlier works and yea....not exactly top notch...well it was top notch at the time....anyway oh yes work on your stories!! More fuel for the great section that is GW/SM :) Happy reading, writing and whatever else ya do, and thanks for the review!!

****

MooCow: ^____^ glad to make you so happy, can't tell you if your guess is right you'll just have to go read now won't you? Yes, yes I assure nothing will happen to Kiki or you may come and....and......smack me if you want:) Like I've told you before get in line, everybody wants him dead, maybe if you give me cookies I might be able to get something worked out ;) You know whats sadder I don't get it *sob* why must my brain not work!!?? Can yous explain it to me, *goes into puppy dog mode* pweeese.....Okay now *rolls up sleeves* here's my blond joke!! 

Q: Why did the blonde scale the chain-link fence?  
A: To see what was on the other side.

YAY!!! I never get tired of hearing you love my story *does a little dance* Lol awww see even if you didn't like my story you would still review it, they would be short mind you but still awwwwww. My doggie has been sick this past week, throwing up and stuff...note this for things not to feed your dog Chocolate ice-cream *sigh* not fault by me, my bro left it out were she could get it....at least your dog won't get sick from worms. ACK!! *screams as she gets tackled to the ground* I will I swear, just read this chapter and all will be revealed!! You know what cokkies we have now....OREOS!!! Hmmmm tastiness *drools* LONG LIVE SPIDER GIRL!!! 0____0 Did you figure out why your toes are stuck together? Well once again thanks for your review *hugs* I wuv yous:) 

fireangel28: HI THERE!! Yes many of my readers have voiced their anger against Leiko, would you too like to get in line to kill him? Toll free:) You saying about Setsuna's dream seeing who the killer is, reminds of that movie From Hell, ever see it? Awesome movie, little freaking then again it is about jack the ripper...Maybe the baby's sex will be neither..........*silence*..................*anonymous wind blows by*....yea okay that makes no sense...anyhoo hope I brought this out fast enough, please enjoy and thanks very much for your review:)

****

Damia- Queen of the Gypsi's: Then no worries then ^____^ people usuriously threatening my life is a daily occurrence for me, so no need to worry:) Lol yea I hate not understanding something, if I can't understand I kind of make up my own meaning in my head. Oh I shall release the hidden anger that resides in the scouts, they've been holding it back but its going to come out in a tornado of FURY!! Well not in this chapter, but in the next one:) They all have freaking awesome kicks, I love it when they jump up buildings, and jump down the with a perfect landing (well not Usagi all the time...) Lol ahhhhh a little father and son talk about the wonders of being with a woman, well they can deal you people try giving birth!!!! Oh please Damia you knows I wuv you ^____^ Thats why I cheered because you came back!! YAY!!!! *nods* I agree with you, people who just flame people without explaining why should be shot, help the people out man not kill their writing spirit!! 0___0 oh wow I don't think I'm all those things, in truth you're the one who's, wonderful, magnificent, superb, breathtaking, amazing, astonishing, fantastic, brilliant and super de duper.....ACK!!! I SOUND LIKE BARNEY!!! WHAT WAS I THINKING 'SUPER DE DUPER'??? *Shivers* not with all the other phrases I said you were, those were sincere. The super de duper makes my body freeze up, *sigh* the joys of baby-sitting:) Well thanks for such an awesome review *does a dance* WHEEEE makes me happy!!! Bye bye!!! p.s Did you know duper is an actual word? Though it means 'to dupe someone' don't think Barney meant it in that way....or does he....

****

Faraway Dawn 

Chapter Eight: Numbers Revealed (Seriously what else could I call this chapter?) 

Blaise laughed loudly as he took another long swig from the cold bottle, he had his buddies were all playing cards in the abandoned warehouse. He was just relaying to them the story of how he gave the all mighty Gundam Pilots the slip, though he exaggerated a little bit. 

"All five of them surrounded me from all sides see..." He slurred a bit, the dirty eager smiles of his buddies, blurred as he tried to remain focussed. "And I gave them the old one, two and in no time all of them were on the floor!" He let out another dry laugh, grabbing his sides as if he couldn't contain himself from the amusement. Small snickers joined him as the rest of them basked in the idea that the pilots had the strength of newborn kittens. 

Blaise smirked as he raised the bottle to his lips, only to have it shatter right in front of him, exploded into hundreds of sharp pieces. Screaming in agony as he held his hand that was cut into ribbons his eyes went large in horror, as he felt the cold feeling of a gun barrel being pressed to the side of his head. 

"That's a real funny story" a voice calmly spoke, promising much more pain if he dared make a move. The rest of them were on their feet in a second, drawing their guns ready to make this guy a walking bullet holder. The one closest to the pair, suddenly doubled over as a gunshot pieced his leg, blood sprayed like a fountain as he crumbled to the ground. 

"Drop your weapons scum, or share his fate" a very angry Chinese man ordered, walking out of the shadows gun cocked at the rest of them. 

They hesitated wondering if there were more, and if they could get these guys before they got them. "I would do what he says" a sing song voice rang out, as another man came into focus with a smile of his face, violet eyes dancing with malice. All at once you could hear the collected clinking of them taking the safety off, but still holding their guns. "That's real good of you guys to do that" Duo nodded to them all, "now how about you toss them on the table, we have business to discuss with you fine gentlemen." 

Once again they hesitated eyes darting back and forth, knowing others were in here, but where was the question. The loud bark of Wufei screaming 'NOW!' brought them out of their reverie, as they slowly tossed the guns to the table. Mamoru and Trowa now joined the rest of them, crunching over broken glass drenched in strong smelling alcohol. 

"You fucke..." Blaise seethed through rotten teeth, but didn't have a chance to finish before Heero elbowed him in the back of the neck instantly shutting off his lights. "Oh...man that gotta hurt" Duo commented smiling broadly, while the terrorists watched with both fear and admiration. "Well looks like he won't be talking to us" Duo spoke mildly, yet you could feel the dangerous tone ooze from his words. Folding his arms around the back, he walked casually around eyeing them all. 

"Any volunteers?" 

Dead silence was his answer, and Duo sighed disappointedly shaking his head form side to side. "Shame would have been less painful..." as he said this, out of the corner of his eyes he watched to what appeared to be the youngest one of them all. Hair completely shaved, the dim light from the almost dead light bulb above reflected softly on the skin. He seems very thin, for his clothes hanged off him with enough room for another one of him to fit in there. Or maybe he just liked the feel of the air on his skin; anyways he was his number one choice. 

"How about you?" 

Duo saw him flicker his pale winter morning blue eyes at him, then stared hard on the ground. "Hey baldy I was talking to you" Duo persisted coming up, and playfully poking him with his gun. 

"Don't gotta to tell ya nothin" the man grumbled, a deep frown forming on his face. 

Duo stepped back a bit, as if to contemplate his answer, lips pursing in a clear thoughtful expression. "Well no you don't" he stated slowly, "but..." As he slammed the butt of his gun into the back of his head, with enough force to make his head slam into the table. Nose making a sickening crunch, as blood spurted out shards of glass glistened imbedded on his face. 

"Fuck me, what kinda psycho are ya!" He screamed grabbing his raw nose, fiercely trying to hold back the tears. 

"A really pissed off one" Duo growled, anger finally surfacing on his face, "the whole lot of you took something that don't belong to you, and we want them back" 

'Don't know what yer babbling....FUCK!" 

Grabbing his arm, which Duo at that moment just recently shot, a red flower of pain spread across his dirty white tee shirt. "Now I usually am not one for these types of games, so I'm going to make it very clear for you. Tell me what the hell is going on, who you work for, and what these numbers mean...or..." Moving his gun so that it directly pointed at his heart, "you'll go for a little trip to meet my maker." 

The man was truly a mess, as he glared menacingly at Duo who wasn't wavering with his gun nor the death threat in his eyes. The man finally lowered his head, in the end he knew what kind of world this was. Every man fought for himself, the contactor had already paid them so he felt no loyalty towards him. 

"Leiko Yachi called us up one day, say he gots a job fer us" still clutching his arm, he tried to maintain balance. "Not a real easy job, but the money was good so we take it." 

"What did you have to do for this job?" Trowa questioned his voice a deadly calm. Not even turning his attention towards the speaker, his eyes remained trained onto the ground. 

"Getting these two little kids and their dog, along with an Asian girl..." 

Trowa and Wufei flinched at the mention of their children; if the guy noticed he didn't appeared worried about them. "Then for one of us to plant bombs in a Preventers hanger..." He trailed off in the end, till he was really whispering to himself.

"Keep talking you; tell us where you took the kids" 

The guy licked his bloodied lip, even though he should be screaming in torture he was able to keep his cool. "Right here okay? He would then come pick them up right here..." he then fell into silence, falling backwards in a crumbled heap. The blood loss had eventually taking its toll on him; Duo shrugged his shoulders and turned to galre at the rest of them. 

"Well how about one of you tell me what the numbers four, seventeen, twenty, twenty-three and eight mean?" 

Mamoru noticed that one of the guys' eyes went a slightly wider, but then quickly went back to normal. Duo noticed it as well; "you want to tell me about it sweetheart?" He asked sweetly. The man was a walking skeleton; he licked his almost no-existent lips eyeing his two fallen comrades. Their conditions spoke louder, then any threat that they could throw at them. 

"Just thought they sounded familiar, ever since I was s kid I've been good at remembering numbers" 

"I'm ecstatic for you" Duo drawled lowly, "now you tell me where you've seen them before." 

"We have a tracker on our Tele-Com, anyone make a phone call we know exactly where they are. That Yachi guy been making a lot of calls lately and I made sure I remembered where the calls were coming from. In this business you don't take chances, all of them were from the colony L4, district 17.20.23 sector 8.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Setsuna felt the Space jets accelerate with such force, she almost slammed her face in the seat in front of her. Gaining balance, she could hear Ami choking on her juice and Makoto mumbling obscenities. 

"Sorry about that everyone" Minako's sunny bright voice came on, which only made people angrier then before. "Its just Duo called and we know where the kids are!" 

Shock hit all of them like a tidal wave, was it a dream? Was this actually real? Maybe Minako was playing a joke on them, deciding it would be fun to pull their legs and heart strings. 

"Heellooo you all there or what? Well anyways please sit back and put on your seatbelts because we are landing in the L4 region and prepare yourself to kick some butt!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay on the count of three..." 

Quatre whispered he and Setsuna had their guns poised, and ready to quickly disarm their opponent. Ami and Minako were right behind them prepared to back them up if needed, the air was crisp from the newly fallen rain. 

"One...." 

The only sounds we're their heavy breathing of anticipation, and the odd dribble of water. 

"Two..." 

Makoto and Rei, stood on either side of a large sliding door, of the huge empty cat food factory. On the count of three they were suppose to push the doors aside, for the others to jump right in. 

"Three!" 

The annoying sound of rusty metal screeching along which was competing to be the most torturous noise since finger nails on chalkboard. Taking a leap Setsuna and Quatre charged in with full force, "FREEZE!" 

The command bounced off the walls, but reached no visible ears. The inside was dark and gloomy without a soul in sight; nothing but broken machinery and garbage greeted them. Creeping slowly in their ears perked and ready to pick up the slightest sound, they walked into the threshold of their enemy's headquarters. An odd sound then accosted Quatre's ears, the sound of leather being strained. Tilting his head towards Setsuna he looked to see if maybe she heard it as well, but her face showed no signs of hearing the noise. So putting a finger to his lips, hoping that would satisfy her curiosity that was growing in her eyes. 

Keeping his back flat against the wall, he noticed that the sound was coming from a small office in the back. Making sure his breathing was in check, and that there was nothing in front of him in which to trip on. He continued trying to use the shadows to his advantage, not even wincing when he felt an icy chill crawled up his spine as a drop of water trailed down his back. Nearing the decaying door that hanged slightly to the side, since one of its hinges was gone. Quatre strike kicking down the door sending it toppling to the ground, swinging his body he lunged into the room stopping short suddenly gun in place. Hard blue eyes glared, as his bangs swayed back into their original position from all of the sudden movement. 

Only to be greeted by two large black eyes, a small body of fluffy white fur as the little puppy wiggled with joy. Quatre quickly put his gun away, as if it would go off without him even touching the trigger. The puppy was now whining as she stretched her leather leash trying her hardest to get to him. The others poked their heads around the corner, wondering why they didn't hear gun shots or noises. Fearing the worst, of finding the bodies of their children strewn about and dead. 

"Kiki!" 

Ami gasped as she rushed forward gathering the little bundle of fur into her arms, hugging the puppy close to her. Quatre had a feeling that the perpetrator was long gone with their children, from the frustrated expression on Setsuna's face he knew she felt the same way. Sighing he decided to search the area, hoping to maybe find a clue of some sort. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Damnit!" Duo cursed slamming his fist on the counter of the Police Space-Jet; Mamoru gave a dissatisfied gaze but decided not to voice it. "Now what do we do? Nothing turned up from that factory except for the dog, no fingerprints, no nothing!" 

The rest of them remained silent, though they weren't voicing their opinions they fell right along with Duo's. So close, they came so close and now there was nothing, not even a number. For the first time they wished another number was left behind, at least then they would have something. 

"We must be patient..." Mamoru tried; these guys were starting to get him down. He thought working with Setsuna was like working under a stormy cloud, these guys it was like working under a hurricane. 

Duo reeled on him; flashes of resentment filled his usual relaxed violets. "Patient for what? For god sakes man the answer is not just going to pop out conveniently for us!" Throwing his arms up in the air in exasperation, glaring at the cringing Mamoru. 

Right then the Vid-phone ran. 

All five of them turned to stare at the phone openly with surprise; Duo didn't put his arms down yet from the shock. Slowly Heero reached over and turned it on, as if suspecting it to blow up in his face. 

"Good evening brave knights..." 

They all froze even though they only knew him by name, and the pain that he caused in their hearts not by face or voice. They knew, call it a gut feeling but they knew it was him it was the man who started it all. 

Yachi Leiko. 

"I trust you are all well this evening, and that you're prepared for the task I've arranged for you" 

The picture was a bit fuzzy, but they could make out a middle-aged man, with thinning black hair, and dark eyes behind thick glasses. He didn't appear frightening, he had a perfectly forgettable face, and then again what were they suspecting the devil himself? 

"I need you to realize the horrible mistake you made by first, letting those vile woman take control of you, then bringing these horrible..." He shuddered in disgust, as if saying it out loud was beyond unbearable. 

"Please brave knights, shinning princes I know they do not mean a thing to you in your hearts, but they have poisoned your minds. Kill a thousand innocent lives, and in exchange I will bring you back your children." 

Without a warning the Vid-Phone went blank, and they all still remained motionless as statues. All the things they wanted to say, dried up at their lips, the threats they wanted to make died away in their throats. No one commented on the message, it seemed to brief and unreal that maybe it could be a dream their sick minds brought up for them to witness. 

"That guy's fucked" 

Duo muttered no one answered back, but once again they whole-heartedly agreed with him. Heero leaned forward, working to see if he could retrace the call. To his horror nothing came up, either he did something to the program, or he was in an untraceable location. 

"Where is it from Heero?" 

Heero turned to them starring evenly, "it doesn't say the call was untraceable." 

"What!" Duo shouted, his mouth hanging down in shock and utter terror. 

"Actually..." Mamoru started, rubbing his chin thoughtfully closing his eyes in concentration. 

"What?" Wufei snapped clearly annoyed with the young detective, expecting him to make some stupid comment. 

"Well it was just in the background of the phone call, I noticed equipment that is only used to make mobile suits..." He stopped when he realized they were giving him surprised looks, Mamoru felt his anger rise. "I wasn't always a detective you know" he fumed daring any one of them to comment, happy no one said a thing he sat back down. 

"And well as you all know, due to lack of care there is still one mobile suit factory floating around in space...the production colony 7R5..." 

Amy-Star: LAST CHAPTER COMING SOON!!!! OH CAN YOU FEEL THE EXCITEMENT!!! ^____^ Please leave in an orderly fashion, and leave your review at the front desk *waves good-bye* 


	9. Chapter Nine: Reaching Towards a Faraway...

Amy-Star: OH MY GOOOOOOD!!!! ITS DONE, ITS DONE!!!! Sorry this took so long school has been absolutely brutal @___@ my head hurts!!! But here you go the very last chapter of Faraway Dawn!!!

****

DevilWench: WOW!!! If I knew you liked it, I would have given you all my zombies!! *snaps fingers* too bad I sold them off at that garage sale...oh and this will surly scare you!!! I FINISHED A STORY!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT??? I'm going to miss you!!! I like you even if I don't scare you!!

****

pilot06-cosmos: Oh no worries it was all my pleasure I love saving people hair, actually its a hobby of mine. You're proud of me?_? COOLNESS!!! No one has ever been proud of me before!! *sniff* thank-you so much!! Awww you don't have to leave in an orderly fashion if you don't want to ^ ^0 HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!! I present this chapter to you as a present :) And I hope you haven't lost your mind from humming the barney song *shivers* Anyhoo thanks for the review!! You're very cool, and I hope to hear from you in the future!!!

****

Sunshine Fia: AHAHA!!! Yes and I plan to get nine chapters out of you!! *blushes* you guys really have to stop saying you're proud of me heh heh. I KNOW!!! I think we need to start a club, so that people like us who just love to babble can come and all babble together!! Yea killing that many people would ruin anyones day, hopefully that won't happen muwhahahahahah!!! Who knows if he'll go after the last one, lets flip a coin...Heads: He will Tails: he won't *flips the coin in the air, a parrot comes and eats it* Ummm okay....Thanks so much for your review!! All of your reviews actually, I wuv yous!!!

****

CG Anna Marie: Lol well as I always say better late then never ^___^ thanks for joining us, on the last run of this crazy fun filled ride!! I'm sooo happy you loves my story, squeee I didn't know there were people who read it but just didn't review *does a dance* I LOVE YOU TOO!!! I love you so much for reviewing my story, thank you!! Nope actually Blaise just kinda came to me, ah yes some things will always remain a mystery like why do cats fly only at high noon? Blaise from HP doesn't need a sex, I mean come on now *winks* BYE BYE!!! Hope to hear from you again!!

****

Damia- Queen of the Gypsi's: I KNOW I DON'T WANT IT TO END EITHER!!! But it must, besides I could make it go on forever but then you would just want to kill me...sooo...lol that would be funny, the girls would probably push the boys out of the way and do most of the beating up. Oh yea no one gets in the way of Mama-Scouts, you will defiantly see that in this chapter. Yes barney is satan's spawn, a very true fact we have to realize *shivers* BUT OF COURSE I LOVE YOUR STORIES!!! People leave reviews because you deserve them!!! Thanks so much for all your reviews from begging to end you've always been there, and for that I thank you!!

****

MooCow: Lol awwww you're not going to bug me anymore about the numbers ^ ^? That's okay....I guess *sigh* Lol love that joke!!! silly blondes and here's mine the last blonde joke for FD!!!

Q: How do blond brain cells die?

A: Alone.

Hehe, oh any of my blond jokes you are welcome to take go right ahead!! HOW COULD SOMEONE NOT LAUGH AT THE BIRDIE JOKE!!! *waves a beer bottle around* Lol I kid I'm not drunk but I laughed, draw your own conclusions :) YAY KIKI!!!! see? Kept my promise she is a-okay not a scratch on her ^___^YAY BULLDAWGS ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY ITS YOUR PARTAY, CELEBRATION!!!

Thank you so much for all your reviews ^___^ you made me smile so many times, and I wuvs you thanks once again!!!

****

Anya No Gin Hoshi: One awesome review ( like the one you left me) is worth more to me then a hundred other ones, so no worries on catching it late:) Thank you so much for saying that about my story *blushes* you are way too kind^____^ Yea haha *rubs back of her head* I needed to pick numbers so I thought what the heck? Ah no worries like I said this is a great review and I wuvs it *hugs the review* WELL HERE IT IS I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!!! Thank you once again for you review!!!

****

Dedicated to all my reviewers this one is for you guys!!!

****

Faraway Dawn

Chapter Nine: Reaching Towards a Faraway Dawn

"Well little vermin the time has come, the last act of the show has finally come." 

Yachi commented softly, starring out in to the vastness of space his back turned towards the children. Who all remained silent, not knowing how to deal with this man. 

"Soon your lives will end, and from your ashes will the Gundam pilots arise." 

"You're wrong!" 

Yachi's eyes widened in disbelief, as he gazed at the reflection in the window gazing at the small group behind him. There stood Solo, fists clenched as he glared harshly at Yachi, "my daddy and mommy are going to come and kick your ass!" He declared Yachi and the remaining children gasped. Yachi from not knowing that a mere child could hold so much reserve and the children because Solo said the 'A' word. 

Yachi quickly collected himself smirking at the robust child, "what makes you think he will come and save you?"

It was Solo's turn to look confident as he folded his arms over his chest, "that's easy, its soooo easy that I'm not gonna tell you!" He then proceeded to stick his tongue out at Yachi, earning a few giggles from the others. 

Yachi wrenched his hands in anger as he glared at the child, "shut up child!" 

"I'm not gonna, you can't make me" 

Yachi then pulled out a gun from his coat, "oh yes I can." 

Solo frowned as he pointed a finger of accusation at Leiko, "hey you cheater that's no fair!" 

"SHUT UP!" 

Solo quickly got the message and sat down, but still glowering at Yachi. Throwing him a dirty glance for good measures, Yachi picked up where he left off before the brat interrupted him. "We have to go now and bring the last child with us" fingering the window glass, loving the confused expressions he was getting from the vermin. Yes one more child to go, then it will be over. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Une stood impatiently in the control room, where they were currently trying to find the production colony 7R5. She wanted to smack herself for not putting away with the colony when she should have. Well no use crying over spilled milk, plus they had a task that needed to be completed. 

"Ummmm ma'am" a newbie to the control room came up to her, trying hard not to stare at her directly. 

"What?" She barked rabidly, not in the mood to deal with anything but answers. 

"We found the colony ma'am and they just issued us a message" he responded nervously, twitching a bit as he talked. 

Une remained calm on the outside, but inside a freaking party was raging on, "well how about you tell me the message then..."  


"It reads; 'To aid my brave knights in their task I shall be the bullet that will destroy the thousands.'

Une body froze up as a chill passed through her, the back hairs of her neck stood on end, "dear god what is he going to attack?" She turned away from the informer, her mind becoming a whirlwind of ideas and possibilities. 

"Ummmm ma'am I feel you should know that, the colony is on a dead on course to colony L3, district 34.23.12 sector 2. In other words ma'am the Preventer colony headquarters, where we are at the ummmm.... Moment." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

"This man has to be stopped" Minako breathed out, starring at the new message that flickered on the screen. The others nodded in agreement, knowing that they could not let that man get away with anything. 

"Right we know what we have to do!" Rei shouted, pumping in arms into the air. 

"Eh? We do?" Quatre questioned, moving his head back and forth across, not liking the look of deadly passion in their eyes. 

"Yep we're going to drive this space ship in to the production colony" Makoto announced hands on her hips a stance that said she was ready to take on the world. 

"WHAT!?!? No! We are defiantly not doing that!" 

"Quatre dear we don't have a choice in less than an hour, that colony will hit the Preventer colony headquarters. Killing off our children, as well as about a thousand of other people" Minako tried to reason with him, grabbing a hold onto his arm. 

"Besides we cannot let this man win" Rei shot back violet eyes glowing in determination, Quatre felt he was very much losing the battle. 

"This isn't a game you're playing here, we're dealing with human life here!" He desperately tried to reason with them. 

"We know and that's why we have to do this" Makoto stated seriously, then broke into a smile "don't worry Ami has it figured it out, right Ames?" 

Ami who had remained hunched over on the shuttle's computer, twisted in the chair to look at the rest of them. "All we need to do is drive this ship into the main engines of the production colony" she stated, bringing up a diagram of the ship hitting the colony on the main screen. 

"What's the chance of survival?" Quatre asked meekly, afraid to know the answer to his question. 

Ami with a dead straight face responded, "about a fifty -fifty chance." 

"I'm not willing to take that " Quatre said firmly, not keen on crossing the line into their insane world. 

"Well it doesn't matter what you're willing to do" Makoto responded, sitting down and strapping herself into her seat. As if the matter was final, and no matter what he said her opinion would never change. 

Before Quatre could retort to that, Minako came up starring directly into his eyes. "Quatre it doesn't matter what you think we should do, we've made up our minds, and we're following through with our plans. Now you can either go with us nicely, or we drag you down screaming." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


"That's odd..." Mamoru muttered, watching the blinking screen with interest. 

"What now?" Wufei asked getting to the point of whining, they were drawing closer to the factory and tension was rising high in the air. 

"A spacecraft is flying directly towards the factory..."

They all sat up and paid attention when they heard that comment, "well tell them to get the hell away from there, a battle might start up" Duo stated, walking over and glancing at the screen. 

Before Mamoru pushed a button, the vid-screen popped open showing the girls smiling broadly. 

"Hey there!" Minako greeted cheerfully giving them the peace sign and winking. Right a way they all knew something terribly wrong had happened; for one thing Quatre was no where in sight. 

"Um...hi, well where are you guys?" Duo questioned nervously, eyeing the group suspiciously.

"By my calculations about ten minutes before we hit impact on the factory" Ami replied, while the others smiled and nodded. 

The room went dead silent, the Gundam pilots not saying a word as they stared emotionlessly at the screen. Then...

"WHAT!!!!" 

"Are you insane? Rei I demand you stop this right now?" Wufei growled, banging his fists on the computer once again Mamoru gave a disapproving look. Why did these men so persistent on destroying the only good police space shuttle? 

"Sorry love can't do that" Rei sighed, as if she really cared about how upset he was about this. 

"What can you possibly achieve by doing this?" Trowa demanded the idea of his wife driving a space ship into a miniature space colony, did not sit well with him. 

"To save our children, now before you protest" Makoto raised her hand for silence, "realize we know there is a better way of doing this, but in case you didn't notice we're crunched for time." 

They couldn't argue against that, "where's Quatre when all of this was decided?" 

They all gave them nasty grins, as Minako cackled a bit too evilly. "Quatre has been detained.... Lets just say we had difference in opinion...now bye bye and you better come to back us up!" 

The screen went blank, before either of the guys could put in one last word of protest. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Alright girls lets rock and roll!" Minako shouted, while they all sat buckled in their seats ready to smash the ship in to the colony. When they thought of it that way, they kind of saw why their husbands were against it. They all realized there was a huge probability of them dying, a fairly good likelihood of them never seeing their children again. But those fears were nothing compared to the ones of their children being killed, it was what drove them. 

Pushing down the lever that gave them the last thrust of power they needed, the colony came rushing towards them in a mass of blurry colour. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, faces of peole they loved, past mistakes, future triumphs. All they were willing to sacrifice, and even when the flames engulfed them they feared nothing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The pilots watched in horror as burst of bright colours sprang forth from the space shuttle, even though everything is silent in space and no one would hear the explosion. The sound thundered in their minds, from many battles that they had participated in. 

Bracing themselves as the after waves of the explosion finally hit them, still they did not divert their eyes from the scene. The possibility of the girls surviving was very slim; Duo finally turned his head and swore loudly. While the others either bowed their heads, or closed their eyes. Trying to grab hold of the last remaining strength within them, they had to honour the lives of their fallen wives. To not let their sacrifice be in vain, but to finish the mission and save the children. 

Heero turned to all of them, the perfect soldier's mask once again on his face. "Lets move out, we don't have much time...."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What are we going to do?" 

The question hanged in the air; no one could answer it as they all remained in silence. Solo idly drew shapeless forms on the ground, stifling a yawn coming on. Sakura shot him a dirty look, extremely unpleased on how he was handling the situation so lightly. 

"Solo....." She started but not before the whole colony trembled as if it were in fear. Screaming they all lost balance and were now lying flat on the floor. The old pipes rattle together nosily, as clouds of dust we shifted from their resting-place. Triton quickly covered his sister, in case anything came loose from the rumblings. Sakura to her dismay had to grab a hold of Solo or be flown straight across the other side of the room. 

Chibi-Usa strangled a cry as she fell, the room began to tilt and not having anything to hold onto she began to slide down. Raising her head, she gazed in shock as a wooden crate began to follow her. Wincing her eyes waiting for impact, "USA LOOK OUT!!" 

The crate picked up modem, the others turned their heads as they heard the box slam hard against the wall. Turning back their eyes widen in surprise as they saw a hard panting Eros, holding Chibi-Usa tightly to him. Tilting his head towards her he smiled, "are you all right Miss. Usa?" 

The tremors had subsided and the room was only on a slight slant, everything seemed to have returned to normal. 

"What was that?" Athena whispered, grasping the folds on her brother's sweater. 

"Um an Earth quake?" Solo put forth, scratching his head with a confused expression on his face. Sakura turned and gave him a hard smack on the head, Solo yelped shrinking from his abuser. 

"You baka!" She roared, purple eyes blazing with fire you could feel the heat emitting off her body. 

"We're not even on Earth!" 

Solo rubbed his sore head and rolled his eyes at her, "well la dee daa!" 

Sakura fists clenched as she held back her inner rage, preparing to pounce on Solo she suddenly collapsed on top of him. 

"SAKURA!" 

They all shouted in surprise and fear, then suddenly Triton fell down to Athena's dismay as she tried to wake him up. Chibi-Usa felt Eros's grip on her slack, as he too was no longer remained in the world of the awake. She turned her head to now see Athena had also fell asleep, and Solo gave her a weak smile as he tried to fight it. Chibi-Usa now noticed the thin smoke that was curling all around them, like vicious snakes searching for prey. Her head began to feel fuzzy, as little pricks covered her entire body as if something was gently poking her with a needle. Finally no longer able to keep up with her struggle, she closed her eyes and felt the world melt away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They ran down the empty, dark hallway blood pumping in their minds. This colony was like a maze with all its winding hallways that lead them to dead ends. By now they judged they were getting closer to the hanger part of the colony, they had tried to locate the children on the main computer but it was malfunctioning. One thing for sure they were defiantly not near the C block, for that was where the girls rammed into the colony. 

As they ran by Trowa noticed something catch his eye, from a near by dark room. Breaking off from the others, he silently went in to check it out. Eyes taking a small moment to register what was in the room, he noticed that everything was tossed and turned in here. "Hey Trowa find anything?" Duo's head poked in at the doorway, eyes shifting about the room. 

Trowa's body went rigid, and Duo gazed at him curiously when the tall man didn't answer him. "I said...." Then he too saw what Trowa did, his heart leaped for joy as he screamed to the others. Not waiting for the them to respond he rushed in, and grabbed a hold of his long missing son. 

It felt so good to hug his small body again; his heart nearly broke with the tender feeling he got from his son. Grasping on to the warmth, which reminded him that, this wasn't a dream. The others came in, Wufei running too grabbing his daughter holding her like he was never going to let her go. Trowa now bended down, as he seized his children heart swimming with joy feeling like a dark veil had finally been lifted. 

Heero watched the tender scenes with both happiness for his comrades, and bitter sorrow. Chibi-Usa was nowhere to be seen he turned his back not wanting to watch anymore. 

"Hmmm dad...." Solo said with slurred words, hazy violet eyes blinking lazily. Duo grinned broadly never thinking he would hear his son speak again, "is it time for school already?" 

Duo sweatdrop at that, and had to restrain from falling over at the weird comment. "Um no son, you're still good for a little while" he responded, laughing a little and holding him tighter. "

"Hmmm that's good" Solo murmured as he turned over in Duos arms and went back to sleep. Duo felt slightly dejected he had only been searching for him for about a week, thinking his only child was dead. And the kid acted like it was just another normal day, shaking his head he stood up with Solo. 

"We should get out of here, even though its not going to crash into the colonies anymore. There's a big chance the engines could blow up any time." The others nodded picking up their children, while Mamoru grabbed Eros because neither Quatre nor Minako was here. 

"Hey Heero" Duo suddenly spoke out; realizing their fellow pilot was no where in sight. They all then noticed that Chibi-Usa wasn't in the room, Duo smiled knowing where he was. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bright lights flickered in the world behind the glass, pressing her fingers lightly to it she welcoming the coldness to her skin. 

He was coming back right? 

Her fingers clenched together, as her body began to shake with uncontrollable tremors. 

He was going to bring back Chibi-Usa...

The tears ran down her pale cheeks, as her face contorted into horrible creases of pain. Unable to stop the sadness inside of her, that was growing eating away at her hope for everything. 

And everything will be okay? 

Wrapping her arms around her baby, desperately holding on to the last thing that hadn't left her. 

Right? Everything will be okay... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Running down the hallways, the plan was to go drop the children off at the shuttle then go see if their wives survived. Rounding a corner sharply, Duo halted suddenly almost causing a domino affect when Wufei was mere inches from ramming into him. 

"MAXWELL!!" 

"LOOK THERE THEY ARE!!" 

The second shout made the others stop and pause for a second. Glancing around Maxwell who still hadn't moved yet, they saw their wives, with Quatre and Setsuna standing at the other end of the hallway. Tears rolling down their faces, with also huge smiles graced their dirty faces. Their appearance was very ruffled, few had burn holes covering their clothes. 

Running forward at great speed, the pilots smiled waiting in anticipation when they would feel their wives hug them. Instead they just ran up, and grabbed the children out of their arms. Hugging their small bodies, while crying tears of joy. The pilots just stood there in the cold, watching as they totally ignored them. Setsuna walked up to them, letting the girls have time with their children. Mamoru watched in mild curiosity at the whole scene, also trying to hold back laughter from the pilot's expressions. 

"I'm so glad the children are all right" Quatre commented softly, though wishing he didn't say a thing because then three angry pilots reeled on him. 

"And you call yourself a man!?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is not good" the doctor mumbled, that baby was coming two months early then it was suppose to. Running a hand through his salt and pepper hair, he doubted the baby was going to live. The shallow breathing echoed in the surgery room, he knew they had no choice but to operate. Only one of them was going to live, and that was something he couldn't control. 

Usagi stared up at the grey ceiling, with much effort she raised her hand towards the light of the room. 

"Heero..." 

Please Heero where ever you are save Chibi-Usa, and I promise you that with all the power I have left in me. I will save our un-born child, I swear to you my love. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero pressed his back against the cold steel wall, eagle eyes trained on the figures below him. As he suspected Yachi was trying to escape, taking Chibi-Usa with him to the nearby hanger. He smirked a bit, seeing the trouble Yachi was having with his now awake daughter. But more serious thoughts crossed his mind; Yachi was trying to drag her into a mobile suit. Being so far away from them, he couldn't shoot without the slight possibility of hitting Chibi-Usa. 

And he couldn't get closer without alerting them to his whereabouts; he flinched when he saw Yachi succeed in pushing her in to a Taurus suit. Cursing under his breath, he broke into action running down the platform. He hurried at top speed to the other Taurus suit; he only had a few minutes before Yachi was too far-gone for him to catch him. 

He knew this was going to turn into a mobile suit battle, one of the toughest one of his life. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero's eyes snapped open, and were hit with a barrage of white light. Squinting them shut, he prayed for the soothing darkness of sleep to reclaim him once more. Shifting a bit, he felt the covers of the bed underneath him move roughly over his skin. 

Covers? 

Snapping up to a sitting position his eyes stared blankly at the neat, hospital room. He could he the hustle of a normal day, nurses' shoes squeaking against the floor, the dull sound of carts being pushed up and down the hallways. 

He tried to move, but then felt a sharp pain stab him from his left leg. Heero closed his eyes, and pressed a cold hand to his hot face. 

What happened?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero grunted as he felt the laser beam hit his suit, a hot red flash of pain travelled up his spine. But he quickly ignored it; this battle was nothing compared to others that he had fought. Yachi was obviously not the best pilot ever, but he had the best shield. His young daughter was in there and while she remained in there he could never go full force on the man. 

He heard Yachi sigh through out the suit, also the muffled sobs of Chibi-Usa. "Heero why do you continue on with this useless battle, to rescue someone not worth saving." 

Heero's hands clenched the controls; he had just about enough of this annoying little man. Thinking that he knew what was best for him, "shut-up her life is the only thing worth saving" Heero growled. 

"Oh but don't you understand what she took away from you!" The man screeched loudly, almost near to hysteria. "Everything you use to be the power you use to have. You feared nothing, you laughed at danger, and you mocked death!" 

"I feared nothing because I had nothing!" 

Yachi didn't reply to that, maybe because it was the utter outrage that rippled in Heero's voice. "Do you know what it's like to have nothing? To feel nothing? Yes I didn't fear anything, but for what price?"

Heero straightened up; he knew what Yachi said did ring some truth. He was no longer the perfect soldier, ever since his daughter was born he questioned if he would be able to balance being both an assassin and a father. Now he knew he didn't have to wonder anymore, he wasn't the perfect soldier, he wasn't a killer anymore. 

" I will not let you take her away from me, this I promise you." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh good you're awake" a middle aged nurse cooed as she walked briskly in, she had a nice plump face, blonde hair swept up in a bun. "We were getting worried about you" she stated, smoothing out the creases on his blanket. Heero stared coldly at the woman, how dare she be so cheerful. 

"What is going on?" He demanded the nurse continued on as if he wasn't using his life threatening voice. 

"Your wife has just gone into labour" she mused, opening his window blinds letting the golden sunlight in. Heero stared mundanely at the perfect blue sky, a flutter of wings went by as he watched some pigeons take flight. 

Usagi was in labour?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero moved forward with such speed, that the lighting baron Zechs would have been impressed with. Doing the best he could do with such a stiff suit, he pulled out the thermal heat sword. Slashing cleaning through Yachi's mobile suit arms, they went flying off into the deepness of space. 

Gasping in furry, Yachi voice cracked with shaking anger. 

"YOU FOOL!" 

Heero remained perfectly still; the anger-ridden words of the other man did not affect him. "You dammed fool!" The voice was now sobbing, "I will help you, as the last act of my life, and I will help you. Good bye prince from the stars, I will go now to the after life, brining this vile witch with me!" 

Heero's eyes widened as he knew what his plans were, self-destruction...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Chibi-Usa!" 

He cried out, steadying himself on the metal rails of his bed. His leg was now numb with the pain, but he still pressed on he needed to find her. Grunting, as his leg finally could no longer hold him for another second, he fell to the ground landing on his side. 

Wincing with pain, he laid there his face on the icy, smoothness of the linoleum floor. Planting his hands firmly on the ground, he hoisted his upper body up. Fully prepared to crawl his way across this whole dammed hospital until someone told him where his daughter was. 

He froze in place, when he heard footsteps echoing off the hospital walls...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yachi breathed in deeply as his finger, trembling with excitement slowly went towards the button. He then felt a pair of sharp teeth, dig into his soft flesh. Screaming he knocked the girl out of his way, but being distracted he wasn't prepared when Heero came out of nowhere and knocked him back into the hanger. The two suits skirted on the metal interior of the hangers, orange sparks flying everywhere with the sound of metal screaming. 

Coming to a slow, creaking stop they both laid there catching their breath from the sudden movement. The girl then kicked his face, as she manoeuvred her way to the suit's opening. He feebly tried to grab her but with no success, the hem of her blue skirt was just out of his reach by a split second. She ran pigtails whipping behind her, as she cheered running towards her father who looked so drained. 

Running into his arms, Yachi felt something pull at his heart. Seeing the two of them, the love they had for each other, the lengths that the pilots went to save their children. He thought of his own father how he beat him and how he made him feel worthless, realizing he hated his father for he was such a monster. His father knew nothing of love, that was what made him insignificant, what made him a monster. 

Was he the monster now? 

  
Yachi gazed at the scene with blurred vision the tears rolled down his face, as he grabbed the gun from his breast pocket. Pulling it out slowly, raising it taking aim hearing the clink of the safety going off, he pressed the trigger. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

The door swung open almost knocking Heero in the head, Chibi-Usa bounced in bursting with excitement. 

"DADDY!" 

She yelled, latching herself around his neck not questioning why he was on the floor. 

"Guess what daddy?" She squealed, her body quivering with enthusiasm. Her bright blue eyes starring deeply into his, they reminded him of the clear sky he just saw a moment ago. "Mommy just had the baby, and its a boooooy!!" She sang out in a sing song voice, pumping her hands into the air. 

Heero sat there, after being hit with a one surprise after another his mind couldn't take it all in. He only did what his body wanted to do, ignoring Chibi-Usa who was babbling on how she was going to teach her little brother all the things she knew. He reached out and hugged her close to him, she was safe, and so ended the last mission for the perfect soldier. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi smiled as she watched her friends and family, gathered around the large oak dinning table. The room was dimmed giving off a warm, golden glow the sun and long ago went to rest behind the towering mountains. Duo and Solo were inhaling their food, seeming to be having a contest on who could eat the most in the shortest period of time. Finishing they both cheered in triumph as they high five each other, two pairs of violet eyes filled with accomplishment. 

Minako smiled gently, as she watched Quatre being taught by Eros on the proper way of feeding baby Kalila. The little baby gurgled with glee, as she smeared her applesauce all over her high chair. Eros shook his head at his father, who ran a hand nervously through his blond hair. Usagi caught Eros saying " Dad you can't take your eyes off her!" 

Catherine, who wouldn't let her niece and nephew out of her sight since they came back, was sitting imbetween the Barton family. Ami and Trowa on one side eyeing Catherine as if maybe she flipped her lid, while Athena listened to her aunts babbling while holding Kiki. Triton smiled softly, with his arms folded over his chest, Usagi noted that Trowa was also in the same position. 

Rei and Wufei were in another arguement, while Sakura sipping her water calmly watched the two of them. They whole family stopped, when Rei's deranged Grandfather came up and said something with a crafty grin on his face. Rei and Sakura giggled, while Wufei's face went red and proceeded to try and strangle the life out of the old man.

Usagi sighed in contentment, cuddling baby Odin whose eyes were a dark cobalt blue like his fathers. Though happily she noticed the thing strands of golden blonde hair on his delicate scalp. Chibi-Usa was informing Heero, that since she now was a big sister she felt some changes needed to be made. Like for instance there was the matter over her allowance, Heero just sat there patiently listening to her every word. 

Then the creak of the door brought everyone's faces up; Makoto stood there proudly with a double chocolate cake, covered in bright rainbow sprinkles. Six bright pink candles blazed softly, droplets of wax running down them from the heat. "Okay every one! One...Two....Three..." 

"Happy birthday to you!" 

Chibi-Usa bounced in her chair, both her and Usagi giggling happily. While Heero went and saved his song from the now bouncing Usagis. 

"Happy birthday to you!" 

Their voices rang clearly in the high ceiling room, a little off key but the warmth was defiantly layered in it. 

"Happy birthday dear, Usagi and Usagi!" 

Makoto reached the two of them, but not nearly as quickly as they would have liked. Placing the cake in front of them, the candlelight dancing off their drooling faces. 

"Happy birthday to you!" 

Cheering ended the song, while Solo continued on singing " and many more on channel four, and scoby-doo on channel two!" 

"Okay you two make a wish!" Minako stated, everyone smiled waiting for them to make up their mind. 

And waited......

And waited.....

Someone at the table coughed, as they all stared angrily at the two Usagi's who were in some deep form a meditation. "Ummmm you guys....." 

" AH HA!!" 

Shouting out together, making everyone jump back a foot in their seats. Smiling knowing at each other, they bend down at the same time and blew them all out.

Usagi smiled as the cake was being dished out, she had used up all her wishes already. There was nothing left she could want, her family was all together. The doctors had praised to be some sort of miracle, but Usagi knew better. She had a promise to keep, to Heero and herself. And everyone knew that promises were stronger than wishes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Setsuna breathed in deeply the crisp morning air, her shoes made crunching sounds as she walked over the road of pebbles. Stopping in front of three gravestones, she let a small smile come into her face. Bending down, her legs making the sound that told her she was getting old. Placing three bouquets of roses on each grave, lightly brushing away the dirt or rebel leaves that dirtied the stones. Wind lightly picked up her dark green hair, as she pushed strands away and tucked them behind her ear. 

The case was finally over, yet it was a bittersweet victory. Leiko Yachi had ended up shooting himself after he battled with Heero, something that would always remain a mystery. Rubbing her arms she stood up as she said her good byes to her family, and started to walk down the path. She heard another's footsteps, lifting her head she saw Mamoru over to her left. 

Giving her a winning smile he casually walked to her, Setsuna couldn't help but for once to return it. When he was only a foot from her, she noticed that his eyes were wide as he stared at her. "What?" She asked raising an eyebrow at his weird behaviour. 

Mamoru made general hand movements up and down her body, "your clothes there normal." 

Setsuna gazed down at her blue jeans and emerald green sweatshirt, a bit different from her suits. She giggled, which surprisingly made him blush as he eyed her nervously. 

"Ummmm yea, uh say you want to get some coffee?" 

Finishing her laughing fest, she gazed at him as she pulled her away from her face. "Yea coffee sounds good but of course you're paying, right?" 

" Oh yea yea, don't worry about that" 

Setsuna laughed and shook her head; she then turned starring at the sunrise that was peeking through the trees. Sometimes in life the night can seem so long, and the dawn so faraway. After her family died she didn't think she would ever be okay feeling guilty for being the only one who survived. Maybe that's why she worked so hard on this case, so she could be okay with herself again. Well on days like these the dawn didn't seem faraway, nope the dawn was right in her reach. 

Smiling she turned to Mamoru, as they both walked out of the cemetery. 

***THE END***

Amy-Star: ACK!!! ITS OVER!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!! Man this is a bitter sweet thing for me, I feel so happy that its done but at the same time I'm sad :( I'm going to miss writing this story, I'm also going to miss all of you sooo much!! I hope I'll see you all again, you made this story such an awesome experience WAAAA DON'T LEAVE MEEEE!!! lol but enough of that time to break out the champange!!! *brings out bottles* COME ON GUYS ITS PARTAY TIME WHOOOOP!!!!

STOP!!!!! SPECIAL PREVIEW OF MY NEW UP AND COMING STORY!!!! Yes since I love you so much here's a little sneak peek of what you can expect from me in the future *winks* ENJOY!!!

Coloured Darkness

People like me never dream. 

Dreams are for only the living, yet it has been said that life and death is merely a dream within a dream. When you die its like you wake up from the dream that was your life, or maybe you go into the dreamland when you die. 

I'am a Shadow Shepherds, my job is to be your guide either into your dreams, or out of them. I'm neither dead, nor am'I living...I can live in both worlds, but never belong to either one of them. I believe it is a punishment, but I do not know what for. All of our memories are wiped away, I don't know who I'am anymore, I don't know my name. You may call me Duo for that was the name I was given; it holds no power for me. 

I'm not suppose to dream, but I do I still dream every time I lie down to sleep. I don't need to sleep, but I do anyways because I want dream, I want to die. The things I dream of I never remember what they are; they leave me the moment I awake. I was happy in my dream, the only happiness I know is one I can't recall. 

That is my fate. 

So into the coloured darkness I go, will you follow me? 


End file.
